Shojo Manga Project!
by whycatsocute
Summary: Tipikal Shojo Manga. Ada cowok cakep, cek! Ada tokoh utama wanita, cek! Ada cerita cinta asam manis, cek! Si cowok suka sama si cewek, cek! Si cewek suka sama si cowok, err...?/Warning ada di dalam! DLDR! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Shoujo Manga Project!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto bukan Saya. Tapi Cerita ini murni saya yang buat.

 **Warning : TYPO** udah pasti **-OOC** emang iya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **:P**

.

.

.

 **Project 1-"Kau seharusnya menolakku!"**

* * *

"Sasuke- _Sama_! Kyaa!"

"Sasuke- _Sama_ hari ini sangat tampan!"

"Sasuke- _Sama_ jadilah pacarku! Eh-Tidak…jadilah suamiku!"

Teriakan kaum hawa itu hampir setiap hari terdengar di dalam Hoshi _Gakuen_. Setiap kali Uchiha Sasuke-sang pangeran sekolah-muncul dari balik mobil limousine hitam yang mengantarnya ke depan gerbang sekolah, maka para fans-nya akan berbaris teratur menyambutnya seperti anak ayam yang minta makan pada induknya.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi karisma dari seorang keturunan keluarga konglomerat Uchiha itu mampu membuat hati dingin seorang perempuan jadi meleleh dalam sekejap seperti es krim. Tidak bermaksud untuk berlebihan tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Wajahnya yang tampan seperti seorang malaikat, tubuhnya atletis sempurna, memiliki IQ yang tinggi, jago dalam olahraga, dan yang hebatnya lagi dia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri yang ia bangun di samping perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Manusia sempurna macam Sasuke sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Seolah-olah dia adalah badak bercula satu atau platypus yang hampir punah dan harus dilestarikan di dunia ini. Karena itu jangan heran jika reaksi para gadis-bahkan tidak bisa dipungkiri ada laki-laki juga-yang melihatnya akan mengaga bengong karena terpesona. Lalat masuk ke dalam mulut pun mungkin mereka tidak akan sadar kecuali jika Sasuke sudah lepas dari pandangan mereka.

Hampir seluruh siswi yang ada di Hoshi _Gakuen_ selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatian sang pangeran, namun apa daya jika sang pangeran sendiri sudah di kawal ketat oleh ke empat _bodyguard_ -nya. Iya, _bodyguard_ -nya ada empat sekaligus. Mereka direkrut khusus oleh ayah Sasuke agar Sasuke selalu aman terjaga dari orang-orang yang ingin berniat jahat padanya.

Bahkan Kalau ada yang berani mendekati Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas mereka dengan kekuatan penuh akan menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu. Hebatnya lagi ke empat bodyguard Sasuke ini semuanya pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Shimura Sai, dan Hyuuga Neji.

Namun jangan meremehkan mereka, _skill_ bela diri mereka sangat tinggi, di samping itu mereka juga sudah mahir menggunakan senjata apa pun itu karena sudah dilatih sejak kecil. Mereka berempat juga memiliki banyak fans karena, yaah, apalagi kalau bukan tampan dan cerdas dengan latar belakang yang mapan?

Tidak jarang mereka di sebut-sebut sebagai F4 oleh fans klub mereka. Padahal mereka tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan F4 yang aneh itu. Memangnya mereka apa? Salah satu _Keyboard_ Komputer? Biarpun begitu mereka selalu ramah dan suka membantu orang lain jika membutuhkan pertolongan mereka. Asal pertolongannya masuk akal aja. Jangan minta tolong buat anak atau menghancurkan Negara Jepang, kalau itu sih sudah kehilangan akal.

Seperti yang sering terjadi di dalam novel, film-film, drama-drama, _anime_ atau _manga_ , pastilah ada _heroine_ yang akan masuk ke dalam cerita. Entah dia akan jadi tokoh utama, pendamping, pembantu atau budak sekali pun. Di antara gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris memanggil nama Sasuke-seolah-olah mereka sedang memanggil dewa hujan itu-, tersembunyilah seorang gadis berkacamata bulat seperti tutup botol susu sapi, berkuncir dua, memakai rok panjang selutut dilapisi celana _training_ biru tua, dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink seperti bunga Sakura.

Kenapa kubilang tersembunyi? Karena badannya yang kecil tergencet oleh gadis-gadis lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan saat kubilang tergencet, itu artinya benar-benar tergencet. Wajah gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu berubah menjadi merah karena hampir kehabisan napas. Tapi dia adalah gadis berpendirian teguh dan pantang menyerah. Walaupun dia harus pingsan setelah berjibaku dengan bau ketek berwarna-warni bak pelangi yang menyerangnya tapi dia harus melihat sang pangeran sekolah walau hanya sekilas.

Melihat Sasuke untuk seorang siswa dari kelas regular memang cukup sulit. Hoshi Gakuen emiliki sistem kelas yang dibedakan menjadi kelas regular atau biasa tempat para siswa dan siswi belajar pada umumnya, dan kelas 'Hoshi' yang hanya ada satu di sekolah ini. kelas Hoshi bahkan punya gedung kelasnya sendiri karena orang-orang yang mengisi di kelas Bintang hanya orang cerdas dan berlatar belakang keluarga kaya raya. Kabarnya ada artis dan atlet terkenal juga yang pernah masuk ke dalam kelas Hoshi. Anggota kelasnya pun sangat sedikit, yaitu hanya ada delapan orang saja.

Semua itu termasuk Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai. Sisanya adalah tiga gadis dari keluarga terpandang. Seingat Sakura mereka adalah Hinata Hyuuga, adik sepupu dari Neji, lalu Yamanaka Ino dan yang terakhir adalah Sabaku Temari. Mereka bertiga dikenal sebagai putri dari Hoshi Gakuen dan tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan Sasuke dan ke empat _bodyguard_ -nya.

Sempat tersiar kabar kalau ketiga putri itu menyukai Sasuke, dan ketiganya saling bersaing untuk merebut hati Sasuke. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi kandidat tunangan Sasuke. Entah itu benar atau tidak Sakura tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia ingin melihat wajah pangeran sekolah itu agar dia bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti malam.

"Permi-Aw!" tiga sikut sekaligus langsung menghantam wajah Sakura. Kali ini bukan Cuma merah, tapi hidung Sakura juga berdarah karena hantaman yang tidak disengaja tersebut. Sialnya lagi mereka tidak sadar sudah mencelakakan orang lain dan tetap berteriak histeris sampai Sasuke serta _bodyguard_ -nya sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sebelah Utara dimana kelas Hoshi berada.

Setelah itu mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk bengong sambil memegang hidung serta sebuah notes dan pensil di tangan kanannya. Hati Sakura tentu saja merasa panas karena kesal. Sudah tidak sempat melihat wajah pangeran sekolah, eeh, malah mukanya bonyok gara-gara disikut. Orangnya tidak sadar diri dan minta maaf pula.

"Sialan! Kalau begini caranya aku cuma bisa pakai cara 'itu' agar bisa bertemu dengannya! Untung aku sudah mengirim surat ke alamat rumahnya langsung." Sakura mengambil sapu tangan polkadot-nya dari dalam kantung roknya, lalu menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah sambil memaki-maki di dalam hati.

Untuk pagi ini dia gagal, tapi untuk yang selanjutnya dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, karena Sakura sudah tahu kapan Sasuke akan sendirian tanpa ada pengawalnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapa pun, kecuali Tuhan tentu saja.

"Tunggu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu!" teriak Sakura penuh semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"WOI MINGGIR! Gerbangnya sudah mau di tutup, kau menghalangi jalan!" Teriakan Botan _Sensei_ langsung membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan kabur seribu langkah dari depan gerbang sekolah. Hampir saja dia dilabrak habis-habisan sama Sensei galak dan jomblo abadi itu.

Diam-diam Sakura mendengus geli. Hanya gara-gara Jomblo Botan Sensei jadi mudah marah dan langsung mengomel panjang lebar kalau kejombloannya diungkit. Padahal harusnya dia bisa melakukan hal yan lebih berguna daripada marah-marah tidak jelas seperti kesurupan Beelzebub begitu.

Misalnya saja…membaca _manga_? Kalau Botan _Sensei_ mau Sakura bisa merekomendasikan _shojo_ manga yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu dan melupakan kejombolannya. Tapi sayang beribu sayang Sakura harus melupakan rencana itu karena Botan sensei itu laki-laki (jarang sekali laki-laki mau membaca _shojo_ _manga_ ), dia juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk didekati seperti Sasuke- _Sama_.

Bedanya Sasuke- _Sama_ tidak bisa didekati karena dilindungi _bodyguard_ -nya, kalau Botan _Sensei_ , di dekati sedikit saja langsung membentak marah tanpa alasan seperti _bulldog_ yang siap menggigit. Miris, miris. Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan Botan _Sensei_ lebih baik dia memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran sekolah hari ini juga. Karena misi ini lebih penting dari apa pun juga.

 **…..**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **...**

"Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu teriak-teriak, 'Sasuke- _Sama_!' 'Sasuke- _Sama_!' apa mereka tidak bosan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di dalam kelas dengan menu yang sudah di sajikan oleh koki professional secara langsung.

"Apa kau juga ingin diteriaki seperti itu?" Sai bertaya balik sambil memotong daging domba muda yang tersaji di piringnya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak! Kalau aku sih sudah pasti akan bilang ke mereka kalau mereka itu mengganggu ketenangan sekolah! lagipula sebenarnya mereka itu mau sekolah atau mau jumpa fans sih? Telingaku jadi berdengung karena dua tahun selalu dengan teriakan mereka."

"Kalau gitu pakai penyumbat telinga saja. Ini kubagi satu." Neji memberikan satu plastik berisi penyumbat telinga ke arah Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ seketika sambil memegag penyumbat telinga tersebut. Pantas saja Neji terlihat tenang walau mendengar teriakan cewek-cewek histeris itu. Padahal di antara mereka berlima Neji paling tidak suka dengan kebisingan.

"Kenapa baru memberikannya sekarang, bodoh!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh. Idiot?" balas Neji sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Apa kau bilang dasar rambut panjang sialan!" Naruto menggebrak meja makan, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Hei! Jangan mengejek rambutku! Kumis kucing!" Neji langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan pisau roti.

Setelah itu keluarlah segala kata-kata kotor yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan oleh orang-orang berpendidikan seperti mereka. Di sisi lain Shikamaru nampak tidak peduli dengan pertengakaran Naruto dan Neji, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat-nya dengan tidur di atas sofa merah beludru yang terdapat di ruang kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedua temannya bertengkar, diam-diam dia merekam pertengkaran tersebut dengan kamera ponselnya.

" _Kalau video ini kusebar ke internet mungkin bisa dapat banyak penonton dan aku dapat untung…"_ pikir Sai dalam hati.

Melihat tingkah ajaib keempat _bodyguard_ Sasuke itu Hinata, Ino dan Temari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin mereka berempat memang tampan, pintar dan memiliki skill. Tapi tingkah mereka itu seperti anak umur tujuh tahun yang baru masuk ke sekolah dasar. Karena itulah mereka lebih memilih Sasuke yang bersikap normal di antara mereka berlima.

"Harusnya mereka itu sadar kalau mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Dasar bodoh!" celetuk Ino.

"Benar, mau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke-Sama pun juga mereka masih berbanding jauh antara bumi dan langit." Temari ikut menimpali.

"Tapi aku rasa Naruto- _Kun_ lucu juga kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Neji _Nii_ - _San_. Fufu…" ucapan terakhir dari Hinata itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan bengong dari kedua temannya yang lain.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Dimana Sasuke- _Sama_ dimana ya? Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dia langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa pengawalan." Lanjut Hinata. Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin pergi ke toilet? Hanya di tempat itu Sasuke-Sama tidak di kawal." Ino akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Aku lupa Sasuke- _Sama_ tidak suka di kawal sampai ke toilet." Kata Hinata lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi lama juga ya? Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, padahal biasanya dia hanya sepuluh menit di toilet."

Mereka bertiga terdiam lagi. Tapi kali ini disertai perasaan tidak nyaman. Jangan bilag terjadi sesuatu dengan pangeran sekolah mereka itu. Apa mungkin diculik? Atau pingsan gara-gara anemia? Atau mungkin perutnya sedang sakit karena sembelit?

Di antara ketiga alasan itu alasan ketigalah yang paling mungkin terjadi. Ya, mereka berusaha berpikir optimis dengan mengira kalau Sasuke lama di toilet karena sedang buang air besar gara-gara sembelit. Rasanya lucu juga kalau membayagkan Sasuke sedang buag air besar. Tapi walaupun dia sedang buang air besar sekali pun Sasuke tetap saja tampan. Orang tampan mah bebas berekspresi, iyakan?

 **…..**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **...**

Iya. Mereka semua tidak tahu saja kalau Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pergi ke toilet sekali pun. Tapi saat ini dia sedang berdiri di belakang gedung kelas Hoshi. Tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan dipenuhi dengan pohon Sakura yang bunganya berguguran lembut. Sudah dua puluh menit dia menunggu di bawah pohon Sakura ini sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi orang yang menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari malah terlambat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu orang ini adalah salah satu gadis di sekolahnya yang ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Sasuke sudah sering mendapat surat cinta yang di taruh di lokernya. Padahal loker siswa regular dan siswa Hoshi berbeda tapi mereka bisa memasukan surat itu entah bagaimana caranya.

Kali ini suratnya bukan sampai di loker sekolahnya tapi langsung ke alamat kediaman Uchiha. Karena itu Sasuke sedikit penasaran siapa gadis yang nekat mengirim surat tanpa nama itu langsung ke rumahnya, untung saja surat, untung saja surat itu langsung sampai ke tangannya kalau sampai dibaca ayah atau kakakknya bisa terjadi hal yang gawat.

Sasuke mungkin tidak banyak bicara terlihat dingin dan berwajah stoic. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mengabaikan perasaan gadis-gadis yang memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bagi Sasuke perasaan itu perlu dihargai jika dia sendiri ingin dihargai. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia selalu menolak siapa pun yang ingin menjadi pacar atau bahkan istrinya tapi mereka bisa pergi dengan tangisan lega.

Sebenarnya para pengawalnya sudah tahu kalau dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengutarakan perasaannya hari ini. Tapi mereka diam saja karena tidak mau Ino, Temari dan Hinata melabrak gadis tersebut. Bisa-bisa gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berani dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi kandidar tunangan Sasuke bukan hanya mereka bertiga, masih banyak lagi gadis-gadis dari keluarga terpandang yang ingin menikahinya.

Kalau sudah seperti itu bukan Cuma keluar dari sekolah, tapi gadis ini bisa keluar dari Negara Jepang atau mungkin bisa keluar dari planet bumi. Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena akan menolak perasaan seorang gadis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk jujur daripada menyakiti hati seorang gadis dengan berpura-pura menyukainya. Lagipula, dia sudah menyukai gadis lain sejak ia kecil.

"Waa! Ka-kau benar-benar datang!? Ternyata gossip kalau kau mau menerima pernyataan cinta seorang gadis itu benar-benar nyata ya!" sosok Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok gedung Hoshi.

Wajahnya nampak memerah senang karena Sasuke benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini. di tangannya ada sebuah notes yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi, tidak lupa dengan pensil mekaniknya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke langsung terpaku saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Dia mengamati gadis berbadan pendek itu dari atas ke bawah. Tipikal gadis desa yang culun dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tapi bukan itu yang dia pedulikan. Sama sekali bukan itu.

"Ah, ma-maaf kalau aku terlambat. Tadi aku dikejar sama Jomblo-maksudku, Botan _Sensei_ karena menyelinap masuk ke area gedung Hoshi. Tapi aku berhasil kabur kok, hehe." Selagi Sakura sibuk membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot Sasuke semakin memandang Sakura dengan seksama.

Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat mustahil. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin salah jika melihat warna rambut Sakura yang tidak ada duanya itu. Apa gadis ini yang mengirim surat secara langsung ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin ini gadis yang sama yang pernah ia temui bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Dia harus menanyakan namanya agar debaran jantungnya tidak semakin cepat sehingga bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya yang khas.

"Oh maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas reguler 2-B." Sakura tersenyum riang sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

Haruno Sakura? Tidak bukan itu namanya. Debaran jantung Sasuke perlahan kembali normal. Dia mengembuskan napas lega sekaligus sedikit kecewa karena gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini ternyata bukan gadis yang ia cari selama ini. Tapi warna rambut mereka begitu mirip. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memiliki warna rambut soft pink di dunia ini.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata gadis ini orang yang dia cari namun berganti nama? Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Tapi kalau dia memang gadis yang sama seharusnya dia mengenali Sasuke sejak mereka masuk ke sekolah ini. Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama-sama selamanya sebelum mereka berpisah?

Sepertinya hanya ada satu cara agar dia tahu apakah gadis ini gadis yang sama dengan cinta pertama-nya dulu.

" _Ano_ …maaf mengganggu waktumu Sasuke- _Sama_. Tapi aku janji akan mengatakannya dengan cepat untuk menebus keterlambatanku." Sakura yang tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sejak tadi mengamatinya lekat-lekat kini kembali berbicara sambil meremas notes birunya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengagumimu…kau benar-benar tipikal _ikemen_ bercampur _bishounen_ yang cocok untuk-eh, maksudku. Ma-maukah…kau menjadi kekasihku, Sasuke- _Sama_?" Wajah Sakura semakin berubah warna menjadi semerah buah tomat. Tangannya bergetar kecil dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia mengamati Sasuke dari jauh, kesempatan ini datang juga. Dia bersumpah pada _kami_ - _Sama_ akan terus berjuang setelah pernyataan cinta ini selesai. Sakura sudah menerka jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke jadi dia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ya, dia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke akan…

"Baiklah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Menolaknya…? Tunggu. Tadi Sasuke bilang 'Maaf aku menolakmu' kan?

"Heee?" Sakura memerengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Mungkin ada lebah yang masuk ke telinganya sampai-sampai dia salah dengar jawaban Sasuke barusan. Tapi telinganya tidak sakit kok, aneh sekali.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena Sakura tiba-tiba mendekat. Tapi kali ini dia mengulang jawabannya dengan lebih jelas dan tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu. Haruno Sakura."

Angin musim semi tiba-tiba berembus kencang sehingga menggugurkan bunga Sakura dari dahannya. Di balik pusaran angin itu Sakura terdiam membatu dengan mata menyalak lebar dan mulut menganga tidak elit. Kakinya kesemutan karena lama berdiri dengan posisi kaki diangkat sebelah. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…

"UAPAAA?!" Sakura berteriak keras sampai-sampai burung yang menghinggap di dahan pohon berterbangan semua. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak langsung menutup telinganya mungkin telinganya sudah berdarah.

Tapi kenapa, kenapa Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya?! Ini tidak sesuai dengan gossip yang beredar dari fans Sasuke. Katanya Sasuke akan selalu menolak siapa pun yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Kalau begini ceritanya rencana Sakura akan gagal. Kesalah pahaman ini harus dihentikan sekarang juga sebelum Sasuke mencekik dirinya karena sudah…berbohong pura-pura menyukai dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya menolakku!" teriak Sakura heboh setelah sadar dari pose batunya. Kali ini Sasuke yang bingung.

Baru kali ini ada gadis yang malah tidak senang karena sudah diterima menjadi pacarnya. Bahkan bagi Sasuke sendiri baru kali ini dia mau berpacaran. Tapi kenapa Sakura tampak tidak senang?

"Kau harusnya menolak pernyataan cintaku lalu berkata…'Maaf, aku sudah menyukai orang lain'. Setelah itu aku akan bilang, 'Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti…' dengan isak tangis lega. Tapi kenapa jadi begini?!" Sakura kini menjambak kepangannya sendiri dengan wajah frustasi.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah tidak senang sudah kuterima sebagai pacar?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu mungkin terdengar sombong. Tapi dia penasaran dengan reaksi Sakura yang benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu berteriak histeris jika melihat sosoknya. Rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura yang hampir sama dengan gadis cinta pertama-nya itu.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan ragu. Tak lama dia membuka notes biru yang selalu dia bawa itu dan menunjukannya ke hadapan Sasuke. Di atas kertas putih bergaris itu ada gambar seorang gadis dan pemuda khas manga Shojo yang digambar dengan pensil. Di bawahnya ada tulisan **'Manga Shojo Project : Project 1-si heroine ditolak cintanya oleh orang yang disukainya'**.

Kening Sasuke langsung mengkerut saat berulang kali melihat gambar dan tulisan itu, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti kalau dia malah ditunjukan gambar manga yang bahkan tidak pernah ia baca selama ia hidup selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Satu-satunya manga yang pernah ia baca hanya detektif Canon. Karena dia menyukai cerita misteri detektif, selain itu nihil. Bacaan Sasuke sehari-hari justru buku-buku literature yang berat atau buku pengetahuan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Ayah dan ibu, maafkan aku kalau selama ini sudah merepotkan kalian. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mati karena sudah mempermalukan Sasuke-Sama._ Pikir Sakura pesimis.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke-Sama. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali. Aku…hanya menjadikanmu sebagai model untuk tokoh cowok di komik shojo yang akan kubuat." Jelas Sakura dengan suara gugup, dia menarik napas sejenak kemudian mengembuskannya kembali.

"Pro-project pertama si cewek di dalam manga akan ditolak oleh cowok yang dia sukai. Agar lebih realistis aku ingin mencoba sendiri rasanya ditolak oleh seorang cowok, tapi aku tidak mungkin nembak ke sembarang cowok. Saat kudengar kalau Sasuke-Sama selalu menolak cewek yang menembaknya aku pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sasuke-Sama sebagai contoh tokoh di komikku lagi…"

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar seperti kereta api sakura langsung terdiam sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke. Jantung Sakura mendadak mau copot saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Kok kelihatannya raut wajahnya menggelap gitu? Sakura jadi semakin takut kalau dia tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena memanfaatkan Sasuke seperti ini.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau pernyataan cinta palsunya itu justru diterima dengan baik oleh pangeran sekolah. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menyangka sama sekali. Dia bukan peramal! Sakura jadi seperti Nostradamus yang memprediksi kalau kiamat akan datang setelah tahun 1999 berlalu tapi ternyata tidak ada kiamat sama sekali.

Kalau begini ceritanya sih Sakura yang bakal kena kiamat kecil.

"Jadi…kau memanfaatkanku untuk memenuhi ambisimu?"

PHOK! Rasanya ada seratus anak panah yang menancap langsung di jantung Sakura. Perkataannya yang sederhana tapi menohok langsung ke jantung. Sakura tidak mungkin bisa mengelak lagi. karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Gara-gara kecintaannya pada shojo manga dia sampai rela pindah dari desa ke kota Tokyo seorang diri, agar cita-citanya menjadi seorang mangaka bisa terwujud lebih mudah.

Gara-gara kecintaannya pada shojo manga dia harus kerja sambilan ekstra keras dan menghabiskan sebagian besar uangnya untuk membeli peralatan membuat manga. Gara-gara itu juga dia hampir setiap saat menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat manga dan membaca manga tanpa belajar sama sekali sehingga dia hampir tinggal kelas. Dia, terlalu berambisi untuk menjadi seorang mangaka.

Tapi…tapi…

"Benar…aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini adalah cita-citaku. Mungkin aku terlalu berambisi, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun ada banyak cobaan yang menghadang. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku pasti akan intropeksi diri setelah kejadian ini. karena itu…aku benar-benar minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam." kali ini Sakura menundukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Cukup lama ia menunduk di hadapan Sasuke sampai bel istrihat telah usai berdentang sebanyak tiga kali. Sakura masih belum berani untuk menatap ke arah Sasuke, rasanya ada batu berat yang menempel di punggung Sakura saat ini. Apakah minta maaf saja tidak cukup? Mungkin Sasuke ingin minta bayar ganti rugi. Tapi ganti rugi apa? Diakan tidak memecahkan barang, tapi memecahkan perasaan orang. Hal yang lebih sulit untuk diganti.

"Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang rendah dan penuh dengan nada ancaman.

'AKU HARUS JAWAB APA LAGI? YA IYALAH, AKU INGIN KAU MAAFKAN AKU!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"I-iya…" tapi suara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura malah terdengar seperti suara semut kejepit pintu. Walaupun sudah teriak-teriak di dalam hati tapi tidak bisa terdengar.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah. Kau akan kumaafkan…"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari bungkukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan lega yang amat sangat. Ternyata kabar kalau Sasuke itu sangat baik pada semua gadis itu memang benar. Mungkin dia jarang bicara dan terlihat dingin, tapi bukan berarti dia orang yang jahatkan? Sakura rasanya bisa melihat sayap berwarna putih yang muncul di punggung Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin karena efek terlalu sering membaca _shojo manga_ ber- _genre_ fantasi dia jadi bisa membayangkan ada sayap murni itu.

Terima kasih _Kami-Sama_. Dia masih bisa melihat dunia untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Terima kasih Sa-"

"…tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus jadi pacarku." lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil tetap tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sakura kembali membatu. Aah, rasanya sayap putih di belakang Sasuke berubah menjadi sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam, bahkan muncul tanduk juga di kepalanya. Sepertinya cerita yang sering terjadi di _shojo_ _manga_ yang pernah di bacanya kini berbalik sendiri ke arahnya seperti senjata makan tuan.

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shojo Manga Project!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto bukan Saya. Tapi Cerita ini murni saya yang buat.

 **Warning : TYPO** udah pasti **-OOC** emang iya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **:P**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. :D**

 **.**

 **Project 2-"Gender Bender Girl and Stalker Prince."**

* * *

Lee yakin seratus persen-kalau perlu delapan ratus persen-kalau Sakura saat ini ada di dalam _apato_ -nya. Memang saat ini masih jam satu siang, seingat Lee Sakura baru pulang sekolah sekitar jam tiga sore. Tapi tadi Lee sempat mendengar suara teriakan Sakura diiringi langkah kakinya-yang kuat bak kumpulan gajah mengamuk-dari luar kamar _apato_ -nya.

Lee atau Rock Lee sendiri adalah tetangga sekaligus teman satu apato Sakura selama ia tinggal di Tokyo. Umur mereka sama tapi sekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Lee tinggal bersama ayahnya yang bernama Guy (bukan Gay ya~) di kamar nomor dua puluh. Tapi Lee lebih sering tinggal seorang diri di _apato_ -nya karena Guy sibuk bekerja sebagai seorang nelayan.

Sejak Sakura pindah kemari dua tahun yang lalu Lee langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis _otaku_ itu. Apalagi yang menyapa Lee duluan adalah Sakura. Biasanya jarang ada perempuan yang mau menyapanya karena dandannya yang aneh-dia sering memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hijau dengan ikat kepala ala pesenam jaman dulu. Namun Sakura dengan cueknya berkata, ' _Memang dandananmu kenapa? Itu normal kok. Asal kau tidak telanjang saja._ '.

Tapi sayang Sakura hanya menganggap Lee sebagai sahabat. (Ciee, yang kena _friendzone_!) walaupun begitu Lee tetap tidak menyerah dan tetap menyukai Sakura apa adanya. Yang terpenting Sakura masih mau berteman dengannya. Selama belum ada cowok yang tertarik dengan Sakura dia masih punya banyak kesempatankan?

"Sakura- _San_! Sakura- _San_! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak nyaring?" tanya Lee, tepat di depan pintu kamar _apato_ Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, padahal Lee sudah menanyakan hal yang sama sebanyak dua puluh kali sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa Sakura malah mengurung diri setelah pulang dari sekolahnya? Apa jangan-jangan, dia ditindas oleh siswa di Hoshi _Gakuen_? Iya, itu mungkin saja terjadi. Hoshi _Gakuen_ termasuk sekolah elit yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Banyak anak-anak yang bersekolah di sana dengan latar keluarga kaya dan cerdas. Sakura pernah bilang kalau dia bisa masuk ke sana karena mati-matian belajar keras dan melupakan _manga_ -nya untuk sementara waktu. Ajaibnya dia berhasil lulus di sekolah itu dengan mendapatkan ranking terendah di antara tiga ratus siswa yang diterima.

Di dalam cerita _shojo_ _manga_ yang sering di pinjamkan oleh Sakura, si tokoh utamanya sering ditindas karena berbagai macam alasan. Ada yang ditindas karena orang kaya itu ingin mencari kesenangan. Ada yang iri karena kecantikan atau kepintaran si tokoh utama(tapi Lee langsung mencoret alasan ini mengingat kalau Sakura sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dua hal itu). Ada juga yang ditindas karena cowok populer di sekolah mereka menyukai si tokoh utama.

 **Glek!**

Perasaan Lee jadi semakin tidak enak saat membayangkan alasan yang terakhir. Masa ada cowok populer yang suka sama Sakura sih? Bukannya Lee mau mengejek Sakura, tapi dilihat dari segi mana pun sosok Sakura itu jauh sekali dari tokoh _shojo_ _manga_ yang pada umumnya imut, manis, dan feminim. Sakura itu tipikal cewek culun _otaku_ yang selalu dikelilingi dengan pensil, kertas dan _manga_. Ada aura maniak yang sering muncul di sekitar Sakura sehingga dia sering dikira _stalker_ oleh orang-orang yang salah paham padanya.

Sangat mustahil kalau ada cowok tampan yang mau mendekatinya. Apalagi di jaman sekarang kebanyakan anak muda lebih mementingkan tampilan luar yang keren dan beken tanpa mau melihat kepribadian orang yang mereka temui. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada cowok populer yang menyukai Sakura. Lee senyum-senyum mesem sambil menaikan jempol tangannya dengan mantap.

' _Eh…tunggu dulu!'_ Lee menurunkan jempolnya kembali sambil memasang wajah horror. Kalau tidak salah dia pernah membaca _shojo_ _manga_ yang tokoh utamanya sangat jauh dari kata imut, manis dan feminim. Dan karena perbedaannya itulah sang tokoh utama cowok jadi tertarik pada si _heroine_! Kenapa dia bisa lupa akan cerita itu?!

Lee kembali memasang wajah shock sambil memegang pipinya. Rasanya seperti ada guntur dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar di atas kepalanya saat ini. Gawat! Ini gawat! Kalau memang benar ada yang suka pada Sakura dan dia itu cowok populer, maka Sakura bisa direbut olehnya tanpa susah payah! Tapi siapa cowok itu?

"Halo Lee…kenapa kau memanggil-manggilku…?" suara Sakura yang terdengar lemah menyadarkan Lee dari imajinasi setinggi langit ketujuhnya. Lee langsung terkesiap kaget karena melihat Sakura sudah ada di hadapannya, dengan rambut kepang khasnya yang semakin berantakan dan wajah lesu seperti orang yang belum makan selama setahun.

"Sakura- _San_! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau ditindas karena ada cowok populer yang menyukaimu?!" teriak Lee histeris sambil mengguncang pundak Sakura kuat-kuat.

Sakura bengong sejenak memandang Lee-seolah-olah dia melihat ada gorilla yang sedang mengupil di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya semakin lesu seperti orang yang nyawanya dicabut oleh dewa kematian. Memang, rasanya nyawa Sakura semakin terkikis saat mengingat kejadian yang dia alami satu jam dua puluh menit lima detik dua sekon yang lalu. Karena kejadian itu juga dia ragu untuk bisa masuk sekolah besok dan seterusnya.

"A…aa….a…uuu…uu..aaa..aaa." sepenggal kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu justru lebih mirip bahasa planet asing daripada bahasa Jepang. Lee semakin khawatir kalau Sakura bukan ditindas oleh manusia, melainkan ditindas oleh bangsa alien dari planet Namek.

"Sakura- _San_! Aku akan membantumu walaupun kau ditindas oleh alien! Jadi tolong gunakanlah bahasa Jepang agar jati dirimu tidak hilang seperti kutu air yang mengering di musim kemarau!"

 **BUGH!** Sakura meninju perut Lee sampai pemuda beralis tebal itu termundur ke belakang.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kutu air yang mengering di musim kemarau hah?!" marah Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Lee tersenyum sangat lemah ditengah rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan setelah dipukul oleh Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura yang biasanya sudah kembali . Walaupun dia terlihat seperti gadis _otaku_ yang lemah tapi jangan meremehkan tenaga dalam yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu ya. Begini-begini, Sakura itu jago bela diri dan sudah ahli dalam kegiatan _survival_ di alam bebas.

Sebenarnya sejak kecil ayah Sakura ingin membuat anak gadisnya menjadi seorang tentara wanita yang kuat. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura yang kuat itu banting setir jadi _otaku_ _shojo manga_ dan sukses membuat sang ayah nangis _plus_ ngambek selama sebulan. Pada akhirnya keteguhan (atau kekeras kepalaan?)Sakura mampu membuat hati sang ayah luluh dan memperbolehkan Sakura untuk mengejar impian barunya menjadi seorang _Mangaka_.

"Aah! Ma-maaf Lee, refleks!" Sakura langsung merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi serta tenaganya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Lagi-lagi orang lain jadi korban tinjuan 'refleks'-nya.

"Thi..thidak apa-apa khok…Sakura-Shan…" kata Lee dengan suara terbata-bata, mengangkat jempol tangannya penuh percaya diri.

' _Tidak apa-apa apanya? Mulutmu keluar darah gitu…'_ kata Sakura dalam hati, _sweatdrop_.

"Daripada itu. Aku dari tadi penasaran kenapa kau datang sambil teriak-teriak nyaring tadi. Sakura- _San_ juga harusnya belum pulang sekolah di jam seginikan?" Tanya Lee setelah rasa sakit di perutnya sudah mulai berkurang.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sakura kembali berwajah lemas, lesu, lunglai, letih dan lemah. Kenapa Lee harus mengingatkannya pada kejadian _itu_ sih? Tapi ini bukan salah Lee, dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya berusaha membantu Sakura seperti biasanya. Yang salah di sini adalah dirinya yang bodoh dan idiot karena langsung kabur dari sekolah setelah Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Benar. Dia di' _tembak'_ balik oleh pangeran sekolah. Kalau saja ini dunia _manga_ yang penuh dengan cinta dan konflik yang mendebarkan maka dia akan menerima cinta si pangeran sekolah dengan senang hati. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Sama sekali bukan. Terus, apa yang dia lakukan setelah itu? Mari kita _flashback_ sejenak…

= **Flashback On** =

"…tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus jadi pacarku."

"UAPAAA?!" Sakura berteriak nyaring untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Burung-burung yang tinggal di dekat sekolah itu jadi berpikir untuk pindah rumah saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang lebih mirip teriakan Titan. "Ta-tapi, tadi aku sudah bilang kalau..aku..aku tidak-" omongan Sakura langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke yang masih tersenyum bak malaikat. Iya, malaikat kematian bagi Sakura maksudnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menolakku? Kau sudah memanfaatkan eksistensiku untuk referensi _manga_ -mu. Sekarang giliranku untuk memanfaatkanmu balik sebagai pacarku. Setimpalkan?"

' _Setimpal dari Hongkong!'_ teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sudah dibilangin kalau dia tidak suka dengan Sasuke, tapi dia masih saja mau berpacaran dengannya. Otak cowok ini mungkin sudah rusak gara-gara mendengar teriakannya kali ya?

' _Tenang_. _Cobalah untuk tenang dan hembuskan napas perlahan_.' Pikir Sakura.

 **Sroot!**

Sial, gara-gara gugup bercampur takut yang keluar bukan cuma napas tapi juga ingus. Sakura langsung mengambil saputangan dari kantung rok-nya. Saat dia sibuk mengelap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke nampak tertawa kecil seraya memandang ke arah dirinya. Satu lagi keanehan pangeran sekolah yang ketahui. Saat orang lain merasa jijik melihat seorang gadis mengelap ingus di depan umum, Sasuke sebaliknya malah tertawa dengan sepenuh hati seolah dia sedang melihat bidadari dari surga jatuh ke laut.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga kau berbeda dari gadis yang selama ini pernah kutemui." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya.

Sakura tercengang mendengar perkataan itu. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah takjub bercampur rona merah di pipinya. Tunggu! Biar kuluruskan. Sakura bukan terpesona apalagi deg-degan karena perkataan Sasuke. Tapi dia merasa senang mendengar kalimat yang sering ia lihat di _Shojo_ _manga_ yang pernah dibacanya. Itu adalah kata-kata sakral yang sering diucapkan oleh sang tokoh utama cowoknya kepada si _Heroine_. Imajinasi Sakura mulai berkembang di otaknya seperti adonan kue.

Pas sekali kalau melihat Sasuke yang tampan mengatakan itu pada seorang gadis yang _tsundere_ atau mungkin _kuudere_. Kalau gadisnya _tsundere_ wajahnya akan memerah seperti buah tomat kemudian dia akan membalas perkataan Sasuke barusan dengan kalimat…

" _Huh! Siapa juga yang suka denganmu? Jangan mentang-mentang tampan kau jadi seenaknya seperti itu ya!"_ padahal sebenarnya dia sangat senang karena cowok yang dia sukai mengatakan hal yang berharga seperti itu.

Kalau tokoh utama ceweknya kuudere juga bagus, kesannya _anti_ _mainstream_ tapi tetap maniskan?

" _Terima kasih…baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku…"_ Si _Kuudere_ akan berkata seperti itu dengan senyuman bahagia yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan. _Yes_! Ada ide baru lagi yang bisa ia masukan ke dalam _plot_ cerita _shojo_ _manga_ dengan _genre_ persahabatan yang sedang dia buat. Jadi ceritanya akan jadi seperti ini…

Dua tokoh cewek yang berbeda kepribadian saling bersaing untuk menarik perhatian cowok populer yang mereka sukai. Tapi salah satu dari mereka akan ditolak setelah menyatakan cinta, sebab si cowok menyukai tokoh utama cewek yang satunya lagi. Ternyata si cowok itu orang yang mesum dan licik, karena itu dia lebih memilih cewek yang berdada besar. Si cewek yang satu lagi akhirnya disadarkan oleh saingannya. Mereka menghajar si cowok itu dan mempermalukannya, sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman dekat. ( _Shojo_ _Manga_ macam apa ini?!)

"Fufufu…" Sakura terkekeh seram sambil menuliskan idenya di atas buku yang selalu ia bawa. Tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan rasa penasaran dan sedikit sakit hati. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini mengabaikan dirinya dan sibuk menulis dengan kecepatan cahaya di atas buku. Kalau begini caranya dia jadi semakin tertantang untuk menarik perhatian Sakura.

 **Srak!** Sasuke langsung merebut buku catatan Sakura dengan cepat tak bercela. Sekarang perhatian Sakura pasti akan menuju ke arah dirinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan bukuku!" bentak Sakura, lima puluh persen marah. Nah, benarkan perhatian Sakura sekarang teralih padanya?

"Maaf saja. Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku aku tidak bisa mengembalikan buku ini." Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat buku Sakura ke udara. Sementara itu Sakura melompat-lompat ke atas, berusaha untuk mengambil kitab berharganya dari tangan Sasuke.

Sial! Gara-gara tubuhnya yang pendek ini Sakura jadi seperti kodok yang ingin bersanding dengan jerapah. Di sisi lain Sasuke merasa beryukur untuk yang pertama kalinya karena memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Ternyata menjahili gadis culun ini bisa membuat hatinya senang. Hahahaha!

"Kembalikan bukuku sekarang juga! Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di sini!" ancam Sakura, delapan puluh persen marah. Dia sudah tidak melompat-lompat lagi, tapi bola matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tersenyum menatap ke arah Sakura yang menurutnya semakin manis kalau sedang marah. Berlebihan sekali kalau sampai ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di sekolah. Lagipula Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menghajar salah satu siswa di sekolahnya. Kalau dia nekat maka urusannya bukan sebatas di keluarkan dari sekolah, tapi dia bisa berakhir di penjara karena sudah memukul keturunan keluarga Uchiha.

"' _Kau tidak bisa macam-macam dengan keluarga Uchiha kalau mau masa depanmu cerah'._ Kau pernah dengar pepatah itukan?" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala dengan malas. Apa coba hubungannya pepatah tidak jelas itu dengan masalah mereka saat ini?

"Jujur saja, aku memintamu untuk berpacaran denganku bukan karena aku suka padamu. Kau harus sadar diri, kita berdua sama-sama memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Jadi, kau harus jadi pacarku atau buku ini tidak akan kembali ke tanganmu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sebenarnya sasuke tidak suka membawa-bawa nama keluarga besarnya. Tapi dengan embel-embel itu sepertinya Sakura bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menolaknya dan mau menerima perintahnya. Tentu saja perintah untuk menjadi pacar itu hanya kamuflase Sasuke untuk mencari tahu jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya. Dia belum menyukai Sakura seperti dia mencintai gadis _itu_ , dia hanya tertarik pada Sakura karena warna rambut itu mirip dengan cinta pertamanya. Itu saja. kejam memang, tapi seperti yang dia bilang tadi. Mereka berdua saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Sakura terdiam di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena dipenuhi dengan gejolak amarah. Tapi dia tidak marah karena akan dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke. Peduli amat dia dengan manfaat atau tidak bermanfaat, mau suka atau tidak, mau keturunan Uchiha atau Uchiho yang terpenting adalah…bukunya kembali!

"Jadi kau lebih memilih cara kekerasan ya…? Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu…" gumam Sakura, seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang kuda-kuda ala Goku di Dragon Ball saat akan melancarkan jurus Kamehameha. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan rasa percaya diri kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Entah kenapa dia bisa melihat ada aura gelap di sekeliling Sakura. Apakah ini hanya gejala alam yang biasa terjadi pada tubuh manusia atau mungkin ini hanya bayangan _optical_ dari matanya saja karena dia sering begadang?

"He-hei, tunggu dulu! Kau mau apa?" Sasuke memundurkan badannya dari Sakura.

Oho, tidak ada kata tunggu untuk anda pangeran sekolah! Maaf saja ya, saat ini amarahnya sudah mencapai lebih dari seratus persen. Tidak bisa ditarik atau dikembalikan lagi seperti barang yang sudah pecah. Sakura pun melancarkan tinjuannya tepat ke arah perut Sasuke sambil berteriak nyaring.

"BRENGSEEK!"

 **BUAGH!**

 **=Flashback Off=**

"Setelah itu dia pingsan dan aku berusaha membangungkannya, tapi dia tidak sadar juga. Jadi aku mau mengambil bukuku yang dia genggam dengan erat. Sialnya, aku mendengar para pengawalnya berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Daripada terkena masalah aku langsung kabur dari sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. _The End_. "

Lee kini menganga lebar seraya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ternyata dugaanya tentang cowok populer yang menyukai Sakura itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Dan cowok itu bukan sembarang cowok, dia adalah pemuda tampan dan jenius keturunan keluarga Uchiha yang menggerakan roda perekonomian di negara Jepang ini. Saat umur tujuh belas tahun dia sudah mampu mendirikan perusahaan sendiri, sedangkan Lee malah sibuk dengan game dan _manga_ -nya di dalam kamar. Benar-benar lawan yang terlalu tinggi untuk ia hadapi.

Lee tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura selama ini satu sekolah dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu. _Kami-Sama_ benar-benar sedang memberinya cobaan yang sangat berat saat ini. Bahkan sebelum bertanding pun dia sudah merasa kalah duluan dari Sasuke yang belum pernah ia temui secara langsung. Benar-benar karisma yang hebat sampai-sampai dia ingin menangis.

"Hei Lee. Harusnya yang menangis itu aku, kenapa malah kau yang banjir air mata…" kata Sakura sambil memberikan sekotak tissue pada Lee.

"Hiks…aku sudah kalah…" isak Lee sambil mengelap hingusnya yang meler.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura, semakin bingung.

"Eh, tidak! Lupakan itu! La-lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Lee penasaran. Dia akui Sakura sangat hebat karena sudah berani meninju Uchiha Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi tentu saja tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau Sakura akan terkena masalah besar. Saat Sasuke sudah sadar nanti dia pasti akan melaporkan Sakura ke polisi karena sudah meninjunya hingga pingsan. Keluarga Uchiha tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja saat salah satu anggota keluarga mereka dipermalukan seperti itu.

"Aku rasa…setelah ini aku harus ikut ayahmu melaut." Kata Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke desa tempat tinggalnya dulu, bisa-bisa ayahnya langsung mati kena serangan jantung saat tahu anak gadisnya menghajar anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha. Kalau dia pergi melaut dia bisa lepas dari tekanan banyak pihak.

"Yang benar saja Sakura-San?! Kau tidak boleh ikut melaut dengan ayahku! Hidup di laut itu sangat keras!" Ujar Lee mengingatkan Sakura akan bahayanya laut lepas. Ayahnya saja sering pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Lee tidak ingin Sakura terluka atau bahkan mati menghilang ditelan ombak.

"Lee, begini…kau tahu tidak kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan bajak laut, membunuh buaya dan memburu hiu di laut lepas saat umurku sepuluh tahun?" tanya Sakura dengan suara datar.

"Ti-tidak…?"

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu."

Sial. Lee lupa kalau Sakura itu monster berkulit _otaku_. Tapi Lee tetap membujuk Sakura agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk jadi nelayan.

"Tapi…Kalau kau kabur ke laut dan menjadi nelayan bagaimana dengan impianmu untuk menjadi seorang _mangaka_? Kau harus memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik lagi Sakura-San…" Kali ini pertanyaan Lee mampu membuat Sakura bungkam untuk beberapa saat.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Lee. Dia sudah susah payah pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di Hoshi _Gakuen_ agar impiannya tercapai lebih mudah. Kalau di laut nanti pasti akan sulit menggambar manga karena akan terus bekerja, lalu siapa yang bisa membaca _manga_ -nya kalau sudah selesai nanti? Masa' dia meminta kritik dan saran dari bajak laut? Kan tidak lucu.

Ohh! Sakura jadi teringat salah satu hal penting yang ia lupakan dari _Shojo_ _Manga_! Selain kabur dari daratan satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak ketahuan sebagai pelaku penganiayaan Uchiha Sasuke adalah dengan menyamar. Dia akan menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan agar polisi tidak tahu keberadaannya, sama seperti salah satu tokoh _shojo_ _manga_ yang pernah dibacanya. Nah, itu baru ide yang masuk akal! Untung saja dia sering membaca _manga_.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengubah _gender_ -ku jadi laki-laki! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Lee. Nanti kukabari lagi kalau rencanaku berhasil, dadah!" Sakura langsung menutup pintu apatonya kembali dan meninggalkan Lee yang semakin bengong dengan mulut yang menganga lebar seorang diri.

Mengubah _gender_ -nya jadi laki-laki? Rencana macam apa itu? Kekhawatiran Lee bukannya berkurang kini malah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar kehilangan akal dan perlu di bawa ke psikiater untuk diperiksa kondisi kejiwaannya.

 **...**

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

 **...**

Setelah Sasuke sadar hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bunga. Ada banyak sekali buket bunga berwarna-warni yang dikirim ke kamar VVIP-nya saat ini. Sebagian besar berasal dari gadis-gadis yang menyukainya tentu saja. Naruto bilang dia sudah pingsan selama dua hari. Saat mereka melihat Sasuke pingsan di halaman belakang sekolah, satu sekolah langsung heboh bukan main. Mereka memanggil ambulance untuk mengangkut Sasuke ke rumah sakit Uchiha, di sana sepuluh dokter ahli sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah sakit layaknya seorang pelayan yang menyambut majikannya.

Pihak keluarga Uchiha bahkan memanggil polisi serta detektif untuk menelusuri jejak pelaku kejahatan yang sudah berani melukai Sasuke. Halaman belakang sekolah sudah dipasangi garis polisi dan dijadikan tempat kejadian perkara. Beberapa detektif mengatakan kalau pelaku ini sangat cerdas dan hebat karena bisa kabur tanpa jejak yang pasti. Mereka berasumsi kalau penjahatnya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran professional yang ingin membunuh dengan cara lain daripada yang lain. Media massa pun banyak yang memberitakan kasus tersebut seolah-olah ini kejadian yang paling penting di abad ini.

Demi _kami-sama_! Mereka semua terlalu berlebihan, khususnya keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri! Padahal belum ada satu pun keluarga Sasuke yang menjenguknya di rumah sakit, mereka pasti masih sibuk mengurus pekerjaan masing-masing di luar negeri. Seandainya saja mereka tahu kalau pelakunya adalah seorang gadis culun, kecil dan terlihat lemah yang bernama Haruno Sakura mungkin Sasuke sudah mati karena menahan malu. Gadis itu ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Saat dia berkata akan terjadi pertumpahan darah ternyata hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan kata dokter tulang dada Sasuke sedikit remuk akibat pukulan itu. Seandainya saja dia terlambat ditemukan maka Uchiha Sasuke hanya tinggal kenangan saja.

Haruno Sakura itu benar-benar berbeda dari gadis yang lainnya. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sangat berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Padahal niat awal Sasuke untuk memojokan Sakura sudah terlihat sempurna, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perintahnya. Yang dia pedulikan adalah buku catatan berwarna biru tua berisi tulisan dan gambar-gambar _manga_ itu.

Bayangkan saja, sebuah buku lusuh berisi coretan itu lebih berharga dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Hah! Harga dirinya sekarang ini sedang diobral di pasar loak. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal adalah Sakura membuatnya menjadi cowok populer yang licik dan mesum di manga yang akan dia buat. Tokoh utama macam apa itu? menjijikan sekali. Sasuke benar-benar merasa direndahkan karena gadis itu berani memanfaatkannya, mengabaikannya, menolak perintahnya dan yang terakhir meninjunya sampai pingsan dan membuat keributan seperti ini. Kalau ada istilah pijat _plus-plus_ maka ini disebut sial _plus-plus._

Untung saja buku itu masih ia genggam erat di tangannya sampai dia sampai di rumah sakit. Detektif dan pihak kepolisian yang sempat meminta keterangan dari Sasuke awalnya ingin meminta buku biru itu sebagai bukti dan petunjuk untuk mencari si pelaku. Tapi Sasuke berisikeras mengatakan kalau buku itu adalah buku harian yang selalu ia bawa agar dia bisa menyimpannya sendiri. Sialnya gara-gara pengakuan itu Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain malah menertawakan Sasuke.

Kalau saja buku itu tidak penting bagi Sakura mungkin dia tidak peduli jika identitas Sakura sebagai pelaku yang sudah memukulnya terungkap. Tapi anehnya Sasuke memilih bungkam saat ditanya apakah dia melihat pelaku yang sudah membuatnya pingsan itu. Dia tidak ingin kalau gadis itu ditangkap oleh polisi karena hal yang sebenarnya sepele-lebih tepatnya lagi dia tidak mau jika orang seantreo Jepang tahu kalau dia pingsan gara-gara ditinju seorang gadis.

"Haruno…Sakura…." Sasuke menggumamkan nama Sakura dengan tangan terkepal erat. Dia membayangkan wujud Sakura yang awalnya terlihat kalem dan lemah berubah menjadi monster yang mengamuk di tengah kota.

Sasuke bukan orang yang jahat, seharusnya. Dia juga bukan orang yang licik dan obsesif, seharusnya. Tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi jahat jika hal itu diperlukan. Manusia mana yang tidak jahat coba? Dimana ada kebaikan pasti ada kejahatan. Dan sekarang dia membutuhkan kejahatan itu untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura yang sudah mempermalukannya.

Sebab di dalam kamus Sasuke, tidak ada kata 'kalah'. Dia akan membuat gadis itu tunduk padanya seperti sorang budak. Kalau Sakura tidak mau menjadi pacarnya maka dia akan memaksanya dengan segala macam cara. Walau cara itu _illegal_ sekali pun. Inilah akibatnya kalau dia berani macam-macam dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu mengambil ponsel pintar-nya dari balik bantal. Dia lalu menekan tombol panggilan setelah mendapatkan kontak nomor yang ia cari. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya orang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo, ini aku….Iya, seperti yang biasanya. Target kali ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Cari riwayat hidupnya secepat mungkin dan aku tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun… "

 **...**

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

 **...**

Tidak ada hari yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Sakura selain hari penuh ketenangan, dimana ia bisa bebas menggambar manga di perpustakaan sekolahnya seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya kegiatan tersebut sudah biasa ia lakukan setiap istirahat sekolah berlangsung. Saat siswa yang lain pergi ke kafetaria untuk mengisi perut mereka maka Sakura akan berkutat dengan kertas, pensil, kuas, tinta dan _tone_ untuk membuat manga.

Tapi untuk saat ini Sakura tidak memakai rok dengan lapisan celana training lagi. Sekarang dia mengenakan seragam laki-laki Hoshi _Gakuen_ yang ia jahit sendiri seadanya. Seragam laki-laki dan perempuan di Hoshi gakuen tidak berbeda jauh, jadi Sakura tidak perlu susah payah menjahit baju bagian atasnya. Dia hanya perlu mengubah rok merah hitam dengan pola kotak-kotak itu menjadi sebuah celana. Untung saja dia menemukan kain yang polanya sama dengan seragam Hoshi Gakuen di pasar loak.

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah dari penampilan Sakura. Kacamata tebal dari jaman televisi belum berwarna itu masih bertengger di hidungnya. Sedangkan rambut kepang merah mudanya ia sembunyikan dibalik topi kupluk berwarna coklat tua milik ayahnya. Sakura tidak mau menggunting rambutnya karena suatu alasan, selain itu dia lebih suka berambut panjang. Sayang rasanya memotong rambut yang sudah susah payah ia panjangkan selama bertahun-tahun. Toh, di dalam peraturan berpakaian di Hoshi _Gakuen_ tidak melarang siswanya mengenakan topi. Jadi tidak akan jadi masalah kalau dia mengenakan topi selama dia bersekolah di sini.

Awalnya Sakura sangat gugup saat akan menginjakan kakinya ke dalam sekolah. Sudah banyak pikiran negative yang berterbangan di otaknya. Tapi karena sejak awal keberadaan Sakura tidak terlalu mencolok dan selalu terabaikan maka teman-teman di kelasnya tidak ada yang sadar kalau Haruno Sakura mengubah seragamnya. Bahkan para guru pun tidak menyadari hal itu. Benar-benar sekolah yang aneh, tapi itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Dia harap untuk seterusnya orang-orang tidak menyadari dirinya saat ini. Terutama pangeran sekolah yang ternyata menyebalkan itu.

Memang sih, dia salah karena sudah memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk proyek _shojo_ _manga_ yang ia buat. Dia juga mengakui kalau dirinya salah karena nekat meninju Sasuke. Tapi itu juga salah Sasuke sendiri karena sudah mengambil buku birunya yang berharga. Dia sudah memperingatkan Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi pemuda-kampret bau kentut-itu tetap keras kepala memaksanya untuk mau jadi pacarnya.

Sakura bisa saja mencatat plot cerita atau menggambar coret-coretan di buku tulis yang lain. Tapi buku catatan itu adalah buku yang diberikan oleh mendiang kakakknya yang sudah meninggal. Karena kakakknya jugalah Sakura jadi maniak _shojo_ _manga_. Kalau saja buku catatan itu bukan buku peninggalan kakaknya yang sangat berharga tidak mungkin juga dia akan repot-repot memintanya kembali. Mau diambil, dimakan, dibakar, dibuang, atau dikentutin juga Sakura tidak peduli.

Tapi ini lain cerita, sekarang buku penting itu ada di tangan raja setan! Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat konsentrasi menggambarnya jadi terganggu. Dia jadi salah memasang _tone_ di kertas bergambar manga yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan itu. Sekarang, selain berusaha menyembunyikan jati diri Sakura juga harus mencari cara agar bisa mengambil buku itu kembali. Entah bagaimana caranya dia juga tidak tahu, yang jelas dia harus menunggu sampai dia benar-benar yakin kalau fotonya tidak tersebar di seluruh penjuru Jepang sebagai buronan polisi.

"Sudah tiga hari ya, Sasuke-Sama tidak masuk sekolah? Jadinya sepi deh."

"Benar. Padahal kata Shikamaru keadaannya sudah membaik. Tapi dia belum masuk sekolah juga."

"Mungkin…Sasuke-Sama sedang fokus ingin mencari si pembunuh professional itu? Di berita juga sedang diperbincangkan bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar percakapan dari tiga orang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Dia terkesiap kaget saat menyadari kalau tiga gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Temari dari kelas Hoshi. Sedang apa mereka ke perpustakaan pada jam seperti ini? Bawa banyak cemilan pula! Di perpustakaan kan dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman. Apa mereka tidak di marahi petugas perpustakaan?

Sakura langsung melirikan matanya ke arah penjaga perpustakaan yang malah tersenyum konyol saat melihat ketiga nona muda itu berjalan menuju ke sofa panjang dengan meja kau jati yang lebar. Sakura menatap dengan tampang datar ke arah si penjaga perpustakaan. Dasar sekolah kampret, kalau berurusan dengan orang yang berkuasa apa saja diperbolehkan.

" _Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku juga. Lebih baik fokus menggambar manga lagi…"_ ucap Sakura di dalam hati.

Tapi kata 'fokus' itu ternyata tidak terkabulkan lantaran mereka bertiga selalu berbincang dengan suara berisik dan nyaring mirip lumba-lumba mau kawin. Sudah begitu mereka hanya berbincang tentang Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke saja. Seolah-olah tidak ada topik lain yang lebih menarik daripada membahas pangeran-lemah yang baru dipukul sekali langsung pingsan-itu. Lee saja sudah sering menerima pukulannya tapi dia kuat kuat saja tuh. Dulu sih sempat pingsan, tapi setelah Lee mengetahui kekuatan Sakura, diam-diam dia memakai rompi anti peluru yang ia modifikasi sedemikian rupa agar Sakura tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang mengenakan rompi tersebut.

"Terus ya, Sasuke- _Sama_ itu pernah memberiku hadiah sepatu stiletto yang cantik sekali! Sepatu itu dirancang khusus oleh desaigner sepatu terkenal dari italia! Saat aku tahu harga sepatu itu aku hampir pingsan di tempat. Padahal aku suka membeli sepatu bermerek tapi untuk yang satu ini benar-benar luar biasa." Ujar Ino sambil memakan pocky vanilla kesukaannya.

"Kalau aku sih pernah diberinya sebuah kipas yang terbuat dari kain langka dari Afrika. Dia tahu kalau aku suka mengoleksi kipas, jadi saat dia berlibur ke Afrika Selatan dia memberikannya khusus untukku. Hebatkan?" lanjut Temari, tidak mau kalah.

"Dihari ulang tahunku Sasuke- _Sama_ pernah memberiku satu paket buku _limited_ _edition_ dari pengarang kesukaanku. Bahkan di buku itu sudah ada tanda tangannya. Sasuke- _Sama_ benar-benar orang yang perhatian dan mengerti keinginan perempuan ya?" kali ini Hinata yang berbicara dengan penuh senyuman manis.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan tersebut rasanya ingin muntah saat itu juga. Perhatian dan mengerti keinginan perempuan? Si pangeran sial itu? Cih! Coba saja katakan itu kalau mereka sudah tahu belangnya si Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau dia memang perhatian dan mengerti keinginan perempuan seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengambil buku Sakura seperti itu. Pakai acara mengancam segala pula gara-gara keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Itu sih bukan pangeran tapi anak manja!

"Eh, eh. Tahu tidak? Katanya…Sasuke- _Sama_ punya buku harian lho!" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba.

"Eh, yang benar?" ujar Temari dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Buahahaha!"dan yang ini suara ketawa ngakak Sakura.

"…." Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Hei! Siapa itu yang ketawa?!" bentak Ino. Dia tidak terima kalau ada orang asing yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, apalagi menertawakan Sasuke- _Sama_ yang ia sukai. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Sakura karena Sakura duduk di meja untuk siswa regular yang dipisahkan dengan sekat dinding dan rak-rak buku. Temari yang paling sigap langsung berdiri ingin mencari sumber tawa tersebut.

" _Sial keceplosan. Improvisasi Sakura!"_ Batin Sakura. "Aha…hahahaha…manga ini lucu sekali. Ayahnya Bakabon memang _Baka_!" Sakura-dengan suara ala pemuda yang dibuat-buat-langsung mengambil salah satu manga yang ia bawa dari rumahnya dan membacanya sambil tertawa ngakak.

Temari yang mengintip dari balik dinding pun akhirnya kembali ke sofa sambil mendengus geli melihat penampilan Sakura yang aneh.

"Siapa yang tertawa tadi?" Tanya Ino kesal.

"Hanya seorang pemuda _otaku_. Kelihatannya dia sibuk menggambar _manga_." jawab Temari.

"Ooh, maniak toh. Mengagetkan saja, aku kira dia menguping pembicaraan kita dan menertawakan Sasuke- _Sama_."

" _Memang!"_ Sakura menimpali di dalam hati sambil terkikik geli. Siapa yang menyangka kalau si pangeran sekolah yang terkenal itu menulis buku harian seperti gadis-gadis muda di luar sana. Oke, itu hak Sasuke memang. Tidak ada salahnya bagi seorang cowok untuk menulis buku harian. Tapi tetap saja itu terdengar lucu di telinga Sakura. Dia membayangkan Sasuke menulis di buku hariannya sambil berpangku tangan lalu berkata _'Dear Diary…'_ dengan nada sok imut yang bikin mual.

Gyahahaha! Rasanya dia ingin menyebarkan gossip ini biar si Sasuke makin kapok dan tidak mau masuk sekolah. Mungkin info ini bisa jadi senjata bagi dirinya untuk mengancam Sasuke agar mau mengembalikan buku catatannya.

"Terus, kau tahu darimana kalau Sasuke-Sama punya buku harian?" Tanya Temari.

"Dari para pengawalnya lah! Aku memaksa mereka untuk memberikan kabar terkini dari Sasuke-Sama yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka bilang buku harian itu sempat dicurigai milik si pelaku karena ditemukan bersamaan saat Sasuke- _Sama_ pingsan. Tapi Sasuke-Sama menahan buku itu dan berkata kalau itu buku hariannya."

" _Hah? Buku yang dicurigai milik pelaku dan ditemukan saat si kampret itu pingsan?"_ tawa Sakura seketika berhenti. Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak nyaman.

"Imutnya! Sasuke-Sama ternyata punya sisi yang lembut juga ya? Aku jadi ingin menulis buku harian juga!" kata Temari.

"Apa mereka tahu ciri-ciri bukunya?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Ng…kalau tidak salah, bukunya terlihat lusuh, cukup tebal, dan berwarna biru la-."

"WAAAA!" teriakan Sakura yang menggelegar langsung memotong perkataan Ino.

Astaga! Buku lusuh, tebal dan berwarna biru langit itu cuma ada satu di dunia ini. itu bukunya, itu bukunya, itu bukunya, itu bukunya, itu bukunya! Di saat Sakura panik sambil mengentak-entakan kakinya ke lantai tiba-tiba ponsel lipatnya berdering. Dia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat nomor tak dikenal yang tertera di layar ponselnya tersebut.

Sementara itu Ino yang kekesalannya memuncak kini beranjak dari sofa dan ingin mendamprat cowok yang dari tadi mengganggu percakapannya. Namun niat Ino itu tidak terlaksana saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di kursi yang tadinya di duduki oleh Sakura. Dia tidak tahu kalau _otaku_ itu sudah kabur secepat kilat dari perpustakaan tersebut.

 **...**

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

 **...**

Awalnya Sakura masih ragu untuk menjawab panggilan yang membuat ponselnya berdering terus menerus sejak dia keluar dari perpustakaan sampai sudah pulang ke _apato_ -nya. Dia curiga kalau si penelpon adalah pihak kepolisian yang sedang mencari dirinya. Tapi, saat ini dia tidak tahan untuk membanting ponselnya atau menceburkannya ke dalam air seandainya saja dia punya ponsel lebih dari satu. Soalnya ini sudah panggilan yang ke tiga ratus kalinya dari nomor tak dikenal itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena getaran ponsel yang sudah ia posisikan ke mode _silent_. Kalau begini sih, dia tidak yakin kalau telepon itu berasal dari kepolisian.

Jangan-jangan tanpa dia sadari ada orang yang menguntit dirinya selama ini? Tapi kalau si penelpon itu benar-benar seorang stalker kenapa dia baru menelpon sekarang? Ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Dia ingin sekali mematikan ponselnya, tapi kalau begitu dia jadi tidak dapat info terbaru soal _shojo_ _manga_ yang akan terbit bulan ini. Info itu sangat penting sekali di kalangan otaku shojo manga seperti dirinya. Rasanya seperti ibu-ibu yang heboh saat melihat barang diskon di supermarket. Tapi…

 **Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Kalau orang itu menelpon terus dia jadi tidak bisa melihat info dari ponselnya! Sialan, sialan! Pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari si terduga _stalker_ itu dengan hati yang dongkol.

"Halo…Apa kau ini _stalker_?" tanya Sakura, tanpa basa-basi.

Orang di seberang telepon itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebaliknya dia malah tertawa menyeramkan seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan korbannya untuk dibunuh. Sakura langsung menatap ponselnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Jangan-jangan dia memang _stalker_ …" gumam Sakura penasaran. Jujur dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan _stalker_. Kalau orang itu memang benar-benar _stalker_ , mungkin dia bisa meminta keterangan soal dunia _stalker_ untuk referensi cerita _shojo_ _manga_ -nya yang lain.

"Hei, kalau kau memang _Stalker_ - _San_. Boleh kita bertemu tidak? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan melapor ke polisi kok." Sakura malah mencoba ber-negosiasi dengan nada bicara yang penuh antusias. Si stalker yang tadinya tertawa kini mengomel kesal mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan.

"Kau ini tidak ada rasa takutnya ya? Dasar gadis aneh…"

Sakura terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara pemuda yang ia kira _stalker_ itu. Jantungnya kini berdegup sangat kencang karena gugup. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara si Uchiha Sasuke! Ti-tidak mungkin. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu nomor ponselnya? Sakura tidak pernah mencantumkan nomor ponselnya ke sembarang orang. Yang tahu nomor ponselnya hanya ayah, ibu, seorang teman masa kecilnya saat tinggal di desa dulu dan yang terakhir Lee.

Agh! Sakura hampir melupaka fakta kalau si Sasuke itu orang kaya dengan banyak koneksi. Dia bisa saja menyewa jasa detektif atau meminta nomornya langsung ke perusahaan telekomunikasi nasional. Ini sih tidak ada bedanya dengan _stalker_ , perbedaannya si _stalker_ ini adalah seorang konglomerat Jepang yang mungkin sudah kehilangan kewarasannya setelah ditinju oleh dirinya.

"Mau apa kau pengeran _stalker_ sakit jiwa? Kalau kau tidak ada yang penting cepat kembalikan bukuku…" kata Sakura dengan nada malas. Dia sudah capek bersembunyi terus menerus dari Sasuke, jadi lebih baik dihadapi saja. Tahu begini dia tidak usah susah payah menyamar jadi cowok segala, tapi sebenarnya asyik juga sih jadi cowok. Dia jadi mengerti perasaan gadis-gadis di _shojo_ _manga_ yang harus menyamar jadi cowok.

"Kau! Beraninya! Ugh-ehem! Lupakan itu…jadi kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Suaramu yang mirip suara gajah pilek itu sangat mudah dikenal…" jawab Sakura sekenannya. Sasuke mencoba menahan emosi untuk tidak marah-marah dengan gadis tidak tahu diri ini. Dia tidak mau kalah dan harus bersabar, karena dia punya banyak ancaman agar bisa membuat mulut Sakura bungkam.

"Hee… begitu ya? Jadi kau mau aku melapor ke polisi dan membiarkan seluruh keluargamu menanggung malu akan dirimu sepanjang hidup mereka? Kau tahu kan sedang berurusan dengan siapa, tentu tidak perlu kuingatkan lagi."

Lama sekali jeda yang terjadi sebelum Sakura menjawab perkataan Sasuke barusan. Kepercayaan diri Sasuke mendadak meningkat drastis ke atas langit. Dia yakin kalau Sakura pasti akan melemah jika ditekan seperti ini. Inilah salah satu keuntungan lahir di keluarga yang memiliki kekuasaan. Walaupun dia tidak suka, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menggunakan cara ini lagi.

"Cih! Alasan klise! Coba saja kalau berani, kau kira aku takut kalau harus di penjara gara-gara membuat tuan muda Uchiha kita yang agung pingsan? Keluargaku juga tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ada kau akan jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh warga Jepang karena pingsan dipukul seorang gadis sepertiku! Dasar lemah!"

 **BRAAK!**

Pintu kamar Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka lebar sampai-sampai membuat gadis berambut soft pink itu terjungkal saking kagetnya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah dan aura hitam yang menyatakan kalau dia benar-benar merasa kesal. Jadi dari tadi dia menelepon dari dalam rumahnya tanpa dia ketahui? Gila, pemuda ini ternyata menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatnya takut.

Sakura yang masih ternganga kaget kini berteriak-teriak heboh dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke. " _Stalker_! _Stalker_ sakit jiwa! Kau masuk ke rumah seorang gadis tanpa permisi! Keluar kau!"

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan yang bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni apatonya saat itu juga. Dia hanya terfokus pada sosok gadis berkacamata dengan rambut soft pink itu.

"Kau…kenapa kau begitu sulit ditaklukan…" bisiknya dengan penuh dendam seperti Sadako.

"Ngomong apa sih?! Keluar kau sekarang juga! kalau tidak kau akan kuhajar lagi!" ancam Sakura bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah dingin _." Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura."_ Pikirnya.

"Kabuto!" panggil Sasuke dengan tegas. Seorang pria muda berkacamata dengan seragam butler dan sebuah senapan di tangannya muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sakura. Dia menghormat ke arah Sasuke lalu menyerahkan senapan itu ke tangan si tuan muda.

"Hei! Mau apa kau dengan senapan itu?! kau mau membunuhku ya!" tuduh Sakura, tapi wajahnya tidak diliputi rasa takut sama sekali. Dia malah teringat dengan pemburu _illegal_ yang pernah menembaknya secara tidak sengaja karena mengira dia seekor monyet saat berlatih di gunung dulu. Untung saja peluru itu hanya menyerempet bahunya.

"Bukan…tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidur sejenak..." gumam Sasuke, sambil membidikan senapannya ke arah Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura menyela Sasuke, pemuda itu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi langsung menembak dua buah peluru tepat ke dada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat melihat bentuk peluru yang menancap di dadanya. Rasa perih dan mengantuk tiba-tiba menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kekuatannya seolah-olah melemah setiap detiknya. Senapan itu memang bukan senapan biasa tapi senapan bius yang biasa di gunakan untuk menidurkan binatang buas, sialnya Sakura baru menyadari itu saat pandangannya sudah menghitam total.

Untuk saat ini, yang berdiri di atas singgasana dengan wajah penuh kemenangan dan rasa puas di dalam hati adalah si pangeran stalker, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Wah, ini pertama kalinya saya mengetik cerita sepanjang ini lho. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya bertele-tele dan gaje ya, kan sudah ada di _warning_. Hehe. Saya senang jika pembaca suka dengan _fic_ ini, semoga saja saya bisa terus melanjutkannya tanpa ada hambatan. (Tapi kayaknya mustahil deh, huehuehue).

Oh, saya ingin mencoba menjawab satu pertanyaan dari **Nurulita as Lita-San**. Yang dicari sama Sasuke ya? Dia…mencari kitab suci bersama son goku dkk. Oke, lupakan. Dia sedang mencari cinta pertama-nya, ini sedikit _spoiler_ dari saya.*uhuk!* Untuk permintaan **intanm** dan **Saisah** soal peniadaan konflik yang berat itu…maaf saya nggak bisa janji. Saya ini suka buat yang aneh-aneh (Read: kejutan) di tengah cerita. Tapi bumbu humor-nya pasti akan ada kok, walau garing krenyes-krenyes. Fufufufu.

Nggak lupa juga rasa terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ , mem- _follow_ atau sekedar read cerita ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak tau cerita ini bagus apa nggak, kalian pemberi semangat bagi para author, nyehehe. _See you next….time. Maybe_?

 **Omake~~**

Sakura : "Hei aku ditembak dengan senapan bius, itu artinya aku disamakan dengan binatang buaskan?"

A : "Eh? Ya-yaah, begitulah…hehe"

Sakura : "Kau benar-benar minta di bawa ke neraka secepat itu ya, Author?" *mengepalkan tangan sambil menyeringai lebar*

 _A few minutes later_ ….

A : *bersimbah darah*

-END


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto bukan Saya. Tapi Cerita ini murni saya yang buat.

 **Warning : TYPO** udah pasti **-OOC** emang iya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **-CURSING** yang nggak tahu tempat- **SERIOUS PART** dimulai **:P**

 **.**

 **Project 3 -"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, brengsek!"**

 **.**

 **Don'tLikeDon'tRead ;D**

* * *

Apa sih, yang terpikir di dalam benak kalian jika kalian ditembak dengan peluru bius-oleh orang kaya gila-kemudian tidak sadarkan diri di hadapan orang yang sudah menembak kalian? Tentu banyak asumsi-asumsi buruk mengenai hal itu. Karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu selama tidak sadarkan diri. Menurut pendapat Haruno Sakura-yang seorang _otaku shojo manga_ , kejadian buruk yang bisa dialami si _heroine_ saat dia disekap oleh laki-laki jahat dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri adalah, *******, *****, dan *****. Tentu saja referensi itu berasal dari _shojo_ _manga_ ber- _genre_ _smut_ ( _If You Know What I mean_ , :P) yang pernah dibacanya.

Karena itulah Sakura sempat ragu untuk membuka kelopak matanya saat kesadarannya sudah pulih. Dia tidak ingin saat matanya terbuka lebar, dia sudah berbaring di samping Sasuke, tepatnya di atas ranjang putih yang besar tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi dia lebih memilih bunuh diri dengan cara menggigit lidah saat itu juga, tapi sebelumnya dia harus membunuh Sasuke dulu karena dia sudah merenggut keperawanannya.

Namun, apa yang ada di dalam _manga_ ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar dan bisa terjadi di dunia nyata. Saat Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata, dia tidak berada di atas ranjang sama sekali, tubuhnya bahkan masih terbungkus piyama bergambar bebek kuning favorite-nya, dan yang terpenting Sasuke tidak tidur di sebelahnya sambil memeluk dirinya-Sakura tidak mau mencium bau ketek Sasuke yang mungkin penuh dengan bulu lebat seperti hutan Amazon. Fakta yang menyenangkan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura bersyukur pada _Kami-Sama_ karena masih bisa diselamatkan dari keberingasan si pangeran stalker sakit jiwa bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, bukan berarti Sakura selamat dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang bau. Sakura tidak mungkin lupa kalau kondisi psikologi Sasuke itu sedikit…ng…ralat, banyak keluar dari batas manusia normal pada umumnya, setidaknya itulah yang terjadi setelah Sasuke bertemu dengannya. Memang benar dia tidak disekap di atas ranjang, tubuhnya juga masih utuh tanpa cacat atau ada organ dalamnya yang diambil. Tapi….

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI DALAM TABUNG INI KEPARAT!"

Sasuke malah menyekapnya di dalam tabung kaca anti peluru. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mencoba menendang dan memukul kaca itu tapi masih saja tidak mau pecah. Paling hanya retak sedikit. Sakura juga baru tahu kalau saat ini dia berada di atas udara. Bukan, bukannya dia melayang terbang dan punya sayap seperti burung. Tapi tempat yang dilihatnya setelah sadar satu jam yang lalu adalah kabin pesawat. Dan ini bukan pesawat komersil biasa, tapi ini pesawat jet pribadi tipe Airbus A380 yang hanya mampu dibeli oleh orang-orang terlalu kaya-bodoh dan boros-seperti Sasuke.

Darimana dia mendapatkan info tentang tipe pesawat yang sedang dinaikinya? Tentu saja dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Di bagian dalam tabung sudah dipasangi _intercom wireless_ sehingga mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Padahal, sumpah Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli akan informasi yang tidak penting itu. Bahkan menghitung jumlah upil yang bisa ia dapatkan dari hidungnya saja lebih penting daripada tahu kalau dia sedang menaiki pesawat jet yang mahal.

"Botak! Cepat keluarkan aku! Kau kira aku ini ikan yag ada di dalam akuarium? Aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau terus berada di dalam sini!" teriak Sakura sambil terus menendang kaca yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Namun Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura tersebut, dia malah menikmati teh _Earl_ _Grey_ dan sepiring _scone_ di atas kursinya dengan santai, sambil melihat pemandangan di angkasa dari jendela pesawat. Sasuke tentu sudah mengantisipasi pasokan oksigen yang bisa dihirup oleh Sakura saat dia dikurung di dalam tabung kaca itu. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau di bagian bawah dan atas tabung tersebut ada lubang-lubang kecil untuk sirkulasi udara. Lagipula dia tidak akan selamanya dikurung di dalam sana kok. Yaah…tapi kalau dia masih saja mengamuk itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Melihat sikap Sasuke yang santai itu malah membuat Sakura seperti orang bodoh sendiri karena terus mengamuk tanpa mendapatkan reaksi yang berarti. Dia harusnya berpikir cerdas agar tidak membuang-buang tenaganya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Jadi, mau tidak mau sementara ini dia lebih memilih diam sambil mengutuk Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Lho? Sudah selesai mengamuknya ya?" Tanya Sasuke, lewat earphone yang terhubung dengan intercom di dalam tabung.

"Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan tenagaku begitu saja, bodoh. Tapi akan aku pastikan, kalau aku berhasil membuat tabung ini hancur, maka yang selanjutnya hancur adalah badanmu!" Sakura mengomel tepat di depan speaker intercom.

Mendengar ancaman itu Sasuke memasang wajah berpura-pura kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Kau…mau menghancurkan badanku? Aku bukan tipe _masokis_ kalau sedang berada di atas ranjang, Sakura."

"Heh! Bukan itu maksudku, dasar kampret mesum bau kambing!" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil mencakar-cakar tabung kaca yang mengurungnya. Padahal dia sudah berniat tidak mau marah-marah lagi.

"Bukannya, kau membuatku jadi tokoh mesum penyuka dada besar, di dalam cerita _shojo manga_ -mu?" balas Sasuke, tersenyum dengan wajah yang menggelap karena menahan amarah.

 **Siiiing** ….hening seketika.

Sesuai dugaan Sakura sebelumnya, Sasuke pasti sudah membaca buku catatan berwarna birunya tanpa ijin. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau tokoh si cowok populer mesum yang ia ciptakan itu sanggup membuat Sasuke marah seperti ini. Padahal dia kira Sasuke akan senang kalau karakternya di dunia nyata diubah menjadi seperti itu di _shojo manga_. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai Sakura membuka suaranya kembali.

"Wah, coba lihat, langitnya warna biru…" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memandang ke arah jendela yang ada di belakang tabungnya.

"Hei jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kenapa kau membuatku jadi tokoh mesum di dalam _shojo_ _manga_ -mu? Apa aku memang semesum itu?!" bentak Sasuke, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk keras tabung kaca berisi Sakura tersebut.

"Tidak sih, hanya kebetulan ide itu melintas di otakku. Bosankan, kalau tokoh utama cowoknya selalu baik hati. Lagipula kau kan dikenal sebagai penakluk perempuan?" ucap Sakura, mengingatkan Sasuke akan reputasinya sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung memasang wajah dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku berbaik hati pada semua perempuan untuk formalitas saja. Mereka saja yang terlalu berharap lebih," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, bola mata onyx-nya perlahan melembut. "Bagiku, hanya ada satu perempuan yang benar-benar kucintai di dunia ini…" lanjutnya. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna soft pink seperti bunga Sakura muncul sekilas diingatannya. Gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya, dan yang anehnya mirip dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Waah! Ada bebek terbang di luar sana! Mereka bisa terbang setinggi ini ya?" Sial. Bukannya penasaran atau merasa cemburu karena dia mencintai gadis lain, Sakura malah sibuk melihat sekumpulan bebek terbang yang melintasi pesawat jet pribadinya. Darimana juga bebek-bebek itu muncul?

"Woi! Dengarkan orang kalau lagi ngomong!" marah Sasuke. Dia kembali mengetuk tabung kaca Sakura lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Apaan sih, kau tidak lihat kalau bebek itu langka? Jarang sekali ada bebek yang bisa terbang setinggi itu!" gerutu Sakura, kesal karena acara melihat bebek terbangnya diganggu. Selain _Shojo_ _manga_ , Sakura memang suka dengan bebek. Piyama yang dikenakannya saat ini pun juga ada gambar bebeknya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya rambut si kampret Uchiha ini ujungnya sedikit mencuat mirip pantat bebek. Dan, alasan ia pernah mengagumi Sasuke adalah karena ia memiliki model rambut yang tidak lazim itu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke. Bisa-bisa dia makin tinggi hati dan sok kegantengan.

"Lupakan bebek-bebek itu! Sekarang fokuslah ke arahku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini…" Sasuke mengentikan ucapannya, lalu mengeluarkan buku biru Sakura dari balik mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Sakura terbelalak kaget dan langsung menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca sampai bibirnya terlihat monyong seperti ikan sapu-sapu.

"Hukuku! (Read: Bukuku)" teriaknya histeris, tidak jelas. Sasuke tersenyum licik lalu melambai-lambaikan buku itu ke arah Sakura.

"Benar. Ini 'hukumu'. Demi buku ini kau sampai nekat memukulku sampai pingsan. Tenang saja, aku tidak dendam denganmu kok…" Sasuke memasang senyum palsu, yang mungkin ia pelajari dari Sai.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas ucapan 'tidak dendam' itu bohong. Kalau tidak dendam, kenapa Sakura melihat ada banyak boneka voodoo bertuliskan namanya di samping kursi yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Sebaliknya, aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Sakura terpaksa bungkam untuk sementara, kalau mau bukunya selamat. "Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini dengan utuh dan tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarku lagi."

Hmm, memang tawaran yang bagus, Sakura akui. Dia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang damai dan tenang dibalik tumpukan _shojo_ _manga_ yang dicintainya. Tapi, hell-oo! Ini yang berbicara Uchiha Sasuke lho. Pemuda bermuka dua ini bisa saja memiliki rencana gila dibalik kebaikan hatinya itu. mana mau Sakura percaya begitu saja.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku ke pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu kolegaku, besok malam dan jangan memukulku jika kau sedang kesal sekali pun. Hanya sekali itu saja, dan semua masalahmu akan beres. Bagaimana?"

Sakura merenung sejenak, berpikir keras. Ini semakin mencurigakan. Tidak ada yang aneh dari penawaran Sasuke itu. Sakura kira, Sasuke akan memintanya menjadi budak seumur hidup, atau, menyuruhnya memakai baju koteka sambil menari gangnam stlye di tengah jalan raya dan menyanyikan lagu 'Pen Pineapple Apple Pen' yang sedang viral saat ini. Ternyata dia cuma minta ditemani ke pesta, seperti anak kecil umur lima tahun yang minta ditemani ibunya ke acara ulang tahun.

Rasanya berat sekali memutuskan ingin menolak atau tidak tawaran ini, tapi kalau dia menolak, bayangann saat dirinya mengenakan baju koteka itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kenapa memilih jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak' ini begitu sulit sih? Seolah sedang memilih ingin hidup dan mati.

"Kenapa lama sekali mikirnya? Penawaranku itu mudah sekali untuk dilakukan kan?" ujar Sasuke, tidak sabar.

"Berisik! Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar lagi!" bentak Sakura.

Berpikir sebentar lagi katanya? Sudah satu jam Sakura berpikir dan dia belum menjawab penawarannya sama sekali. Kalau begini caranya, Sasuke harus membuat Sakura setuju agar rencana yang sudah disusunnya berjalan sempurna, sebelum mereka mendarat di tempat tujuan nanti. Kecintaan Sakura pada _shojo_ _manga_ mungkin bisa ia manfaatkan.

Sasuke berdeham. "Kudengar, di pesta itu akan dihadiri banyak orang penting dan terkenal. Tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau orang-orang di perindustrian manga bisa ik-"

"Oke, aku setuju."

' _Secepat itu?!'_ batin Sasuke, _sweatdrop_ seketika. Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapnnya. Dasar maniak _manga_ , kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan barang kesukaannya mereka jadi lupa segala-galanya. Mungkin mereka bisa lupa bernapas juga.

"Bagus. Ucapanmu itu sudah terekam secara otomatis di dalam intercom. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak dari perjanjian ini. Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di dubai, sesampainya di bandara aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tabung kaca itu." jelas Sasuke, sambil melihat jam tangan silver yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Iya, iya…Cerewe-EEEH, DUBAI?! Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau bercanda kan?! Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah?!"

"Aku sudah memberi tahu ke pihak sekolah kalau kau akan ikut bersamaku ke dubai. Lagipula kita hanya tiga hari di sana, setelah itu balik lagi ke Jepang. Jadi tidak ada masalah." Jawab Sasuke, santai.

Tidak ada masalah? TIDAK ADA MASALAH katanya?! Tentu saja ini bermasalah! Besok sore itu ada acara tanda tangan _mangaka_ favorite-nya, Kawai Sari _Sensei,_ di Akihabara. Padahal Sakura sudah menyiapkan dua puluh _manga shojo_ karya Sari _Sensei_ untuk ditandatangani secara langsung. Dia juga sudah berencana untuk tidak mencuci tangan selama seminggu setelah bersalaman dengan Sari _Sensei_.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, brengsek!"

Sasuke tidak meladeni Sakura karena _smart phone_ -nya tiba-tiba berdering. Dia segera menjawab panggilan itu dan mulai sibuk dengan dunia kerjanya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya bisa berteriak-teriak minta dikembalikan ke Jepang sekarang juga. Tapi dia tahu kalau permintaan itu tidak akan dikabulkan oleh Sasuke. Walau dia sudah ngomong sampai mulut berbusa sekali pun Sasuke tidak akan menggubris keinginannya. Habis sudah harapannya untuk bertemu dengan _mangaka_ favorite-nya secara langsung.

Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke bau kentut sialan!

….

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

….

Sekarang Lee sedang panik bukan main. Saat dia sedang asyik tidur di dalam kamarnya, ternyata Sakura diculik oleh Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ia ketahui. Pintu kamar _apato_ Sakura dijebol paksa dan bagian dalam kamarnya berantakan seolah baru saja kemalingan. Kejadian ini pun baru ia ketahui saat matahari pagi sudah bersinar cerah di atas kepala dan mendapat laporan dari pemilik _apato_.

Astaga, apa saja yang dia lakukan selama Sakura diculik?! Uchiha Sasuke pasti ingin berbuat mesum pada Sakura. Nanti saat dia bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, ternyata Sakura sudah punya sebelas anak dan Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Waaa! Dia tidak mau kalau hal itu terjadi! Dia harus melaporkan kasus ini ke pengadilan tinggi, kalau perlu dia membuat petisi dan demo untuk membebaskan Sakura dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Permisi, apa benar ini kamar Haruno Sakura?" seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna hitam dengan sebuah tas ransel besar di bahunya, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Lee.

"Benar, ini tempat tinggalnya Haruno Sakura. Memangnya ada perlu apa? Kau siapanya Sakura? Kenapa kau bertato?" Tanya Lee, sedikit sinis.

Pemuda itu menatap Lee dengan pandangan bingung. Baru datang kok sudah diberondoli pertanyaan sebanyak itu. Apa dia seorang polisi? Tapi polisi ini memakai baju hijau ketat yang aneh. Biarlah dia menjawab pertanyaan itu agar dia tidak dicurigai macam-macam. Toh, sebentar lagi dia juga akan tinggal di _apato_ ini.

Setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan uang akhirnya dia bisa juga tinggal di Tokyo, menyusul Sakura, teman masa kecilnya yang kuat dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Lee.

"Namaku, Subaru Gaara. Sahabat Sakura dari fukuoka, salam kenal."

…

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

…

Tahu tidak apa yang Sakura tidak suka dari Sasuke, selain sikapnya yang narsis, ambisius, pemaksa, manja, lemah, sombong, stalker, gila, dan tidak mau kalah itu? Sasuke terlalu kaya, itulah yang tidak ia sukai. Kalau saja Sasuke cuma rakyat jelata biasa, mungkin mudah baginya untuk menununtut Sasuke balik atas penculikan dirinya saat ini. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, air susu dibalas dengan air tuba, (kenapa jadi peribahasa begini?) Sasuke itu adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di Uchiha Corporation setelah ayah dan kakakknya. Mudah saja bagi mereka untuk menang di pengadilan walau jelas-jelas Sasuke yang bersalah di sini.

Bahkan saat mereka memasuki kantor cabang uchiha corporation di dubai saja, semua orang yang berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke pasti langsung membungkuk hormat, menyembah kalau perlu. Sebagian kaum hawa malah memasang wajah semanis mungkin agar bisa menarik perhatian tuan besar mereka. Puh! Yang ada semut tuh, yang ngerubungin wajah mereka saking manisnya. Sasuke mah, pantasnya ditabur garam pengusir setan. Biar dia menjauh dari hidup Sakura selama-lamanya.

"Woi, katanya mau ke pesta?" Tanya Sakura, saat mereka berada di dalam lift khusus pemimpin perusahaan. Kata Sasuke mereka akan menuju ke ruang direktur utama yang ada di lantai dua puluh.

"Kubilang kan acaranya besok malam. Apa kau tuli?" mendengar ejekan itu, Sakura langsung menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, tapi Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan buku biru Sakura dari balik mantelnya lagi sambil tersenyum licik. ' _Sial_.' Maki Sakura dalam hati, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul kepala Sasuke sampai pingsan.

"Lalu ngapain kau ada datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Aku selalu mengadakan rapat rutin di tiap cabang perusahaan Uchiha bila berpergian ke luar negeri. Ayah dan kakakku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, kami harus mendekatkan diri dan memberi semangat kepada para pegawai yang sudah susah payah bekerja untuk Uchiha Corporation." Jelas Sasuke, panjang lebar.

Sakura tertegun sejenak, dia sedikit kagum dengan prinsip pemimpin baik yang dianut oleh keluarga Uchiha. Memang sih, mereka itu terlihat berlebihan bila ada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang celaka. Seolah-olah dunia akan hancur karena armagedon, bila ada satu keluarga Uchiha yang terluka. Namun, dibalik itu semua, mereka memang saling peduli satu sama lain. Seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Bahkan para pegawai yang bekerja di bawah naungan Uchiha Corp. pun diperlakukan dengan baik. Sakura jadi malu sendiri karena sudah berpikir hal-hal yang buruk mengenai keluarga Uchiha.

"Tapi sebenarnya, dimataku mereka semua tampak seperti lebah atau semut pekerja yang harus menghasilkan banyak uang untuk keuntungan perusahaan." Lanjut Sasuke lagi, seringai kejam terbentuk di bibirnya.

Oke, Sakura tarik kembali pujian serta rasa kagumnya dari Sasuke. Siapa saja tolong tampar wajah si kampret ini kuat-kuat, kalau perlu tabok saja pakai sepatu sampai wajahnya berubah jadi setampan Squidward.

 **Tiing!**

Pintu lift berbunyi dan terbuka perlahan. Tepat di luar lift empat orang pengawal Sasuke sudah berbaris rapi di kiri kanan pintu, menyambut Sasuke dengan penuh hormat.

"Selamat datang!" ucap mereka serempak. Sakura kaget bukan main melihat kehadiran mereka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah _stoic_ tidak peduli, seolah tahu kalau mereka berempat sudah ada di kantor ini duluan daripada mereka berdua.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Apa mereka ini punya kekuatan teleportasi? Atau jangan-jangan mereka memakai pintu kemana saja dari kantung ajaib doraemon?

"Tidak usah sok formal. Sejak kapan kalian bisa sesopan itu?" Ujar Sasuke kepada para pengawal sekaligus teman-temannya tersebut.

Naruto dan Sai saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Sakura-yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang teleportasi dan pintu kemana saja milik doraemon. Perasaan Sasuke mendadak jadi tidak enak melihat wajah dua orang yang jahil itu.

"Siapa juga yang menyambutmu, kami menyambut nona kecil ini kok." Kata Naruto, tertawa lepas.

"Benar, aku penasaran dengan gadis yang bisa menaklukan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Sai tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku dipaksa ikut oleh mereka berdua." Ujar Neji, sambil melirik ke arah Sai dan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Sama." Shikamaru menimpali sambil menguap lebar.

Urat kesal Sasuke rasanya mundul di ubun-ubun. Sudah ia duga akan begini jadinya. Ke empat pengawalnya ini sebenarnya sudah tahu, kalau Sasuke akan membawa seorang gadis untuk menjadi _partner_ -nya saat menghadiri pesta besok malam. Sebab mereka juga akan ikut untuk mengawal Sasuke selama di pesta. Kalau saja situasinya saat ini tidak berbahaya, mana mau dia dikawal keempat orang ini sampai ke Dubai. Tapi sesuai dengan perintah ayahnya yang terlalu _over_ protektif, suka tidak suka, mereka berempat harus terus mengawal Sasuke, terutama saat sedang berada di luar Jepang.

Namun, sebelum itu mereka harus menyeleksi apakah gadis yang 'diinginkan' Sasuke itu tidak akan mengancam nyawa dan keselamatannya (mereka tidak tahu saja, kalau Sakura adalah orang yang sudah membuat Sasuke pingsan tempo hari). Setelah membaca riwayat hidup gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu dalam beberapa menit, Sai dan Naruto jadi tertarik untuk bertemu langsung dengan Sakura. Mereka pikir Sasuke akan memilih gadis dari keluarga terpandang dan berkelas, siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis pilihan Sasuke adalah seorang siswi di sekolah mereka. Sudah begitu, penampilannya sangat culun dan seorang _otaku shojo manga_ pula. Benar-benar tidak biasa.

"Yang mana?" Sakura menyeletuk tiba-tiba, seluruh mata pemuda itu kini menatap ke arahnya.

' _Sakura tadi bertanya_?' Pikir Sasuke bingung, karena pertanyaan itu tidak jelas ditujukan ke siapa.

"Maksudmu apa ya, Haruno-San?" Tanya Naruto balik, sambil memasang senyum manis. Sakura sedikit kaget karena Naruto mengetahui namanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Kalian datang ke sini dengan teleportasi atau pintu kemana saja? Yang mana?"

 _ **Krik...krik…krik…**_

"Buahahahahahahaha!"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, suara tawa yang membahana langsung terdengar dari keempat pengawal Sasuke. Sakura menatap mereka bingung, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pegawai yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar mereka jadi sedikit takut, kalau-kalau pengawal Sasuke jadi gila mendadak gara-gara virus misterius. Tapi mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu karena tidak mau di depak dari kantor Uchiha.

"Ahahaha, gila…cewek ini benar-benar punya imajinasi yang tinggi!" Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kecintaannya pada manga. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa keras seperti ini." ujar Sai di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lelucon yang bagus nona Haruno." Ucap Neji, walau tidak ikut tertawa ada senyum geli di bibirnya.

"Kau ini sama bodohnya dengan Naruto ya? Kami kemari dengan helikopter keluarga Uchiha." Jelas Shikamaru, terkekeh kecil.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar dan memandang kesal ke arah ke empat orang tersebut. Dia tidak sedang bercanda kok mereka malah tertawa. Di jaman teknologi canggih seperti ini tidak menutupi kemungkinan ada seseorang yang bisa melakukan teleportasi lho. Sakura pernah membaca artikel tentang orang yang bisa melakukan teleportasi dan terekam ke dalam kamera CCTV. Mereka mungkin tidak pernah membaca berita karena terlalu sibuk mengurus Sasupret.

"Berhenti tertawa! Seperti yang kuperintahkan pada kalian sebelumnya, tolong jaga 'anak ini' selama aku mengadakan rapat dengan direktur dan anggota komisaris saja di ruanganku seperti biasanya." Perintah Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Walaupun Sakura kuat tapi tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau gadis otaku yang konyol ini, bisa mati di tangan orang jahat yang sering mengincar nyawanya. Ke empat pengawal Sasuke langsung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka paham kalau Sasuke tidak ingin kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali.

"Serahkan pada kami Sasuke-Sama. Kami akan menjaga tuan putri-mu dengan baik." Ujar Naruto, nyengir lebar.

"Hah? Tuan putri apaan? Terus untuk apa aku dijaga? Aku bisa menja-hmph!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Sakura dari belakang. Dia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik intens.

"Tolong turuti saja perintahku yang satu ini. Kau bisa mati kalau tidak berada di dekatku atau mereka."

"Cieee! Mesra nih yeee!" goda Naruto dan Sai, melihat saat melihat Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Sakura sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Hmph! Hmpph! Hmph! Hmph! Hmph! (Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek! Kau habis cebok di toilet ya?)" Sakura meracau tidak jelas. Karena kaget mulutnya dibekap Sasuke, Sakura jadi tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Sasuke dengan baik.

"Bagus kalau kau mau mengerti…" Sasuke yang salah mengartikan gumaman Sakura malah mengira gadis _otaku_ itu mengerti peringatannya. Sakura merasa kesal karena tidak bisa memukul Sasuke, tapi dia punya senjata lain selain pukulan. "AAA-!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan, namun dengan cepat dia langsung memasang wajah tenang lagi seperti biasanya. Seluruh mata kini memandang ke arahnya dengan bingung dan penasaran.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke- _Sama_?" Tanya Neji.

"A-agh, aku melupakan dokumen penting yang harus kubawa…tapi itu tidak jadi masalah aku punya _soft_ _copy_ -nya…" bohong Sasuke, seraya melepaskan tangan kirinya dari mulut Sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong celana. Gadis itu nekat menggigit tangannya tanpa peringatan! Selain kekuatan tangan dan kaki, ternyata kekuatan gigi Sakura juga luar biasa menyakitkan. Bahkan tangannya sampai berdarah sedikit, tapi Sakura malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. Dasar gadis buas gila!

"Oh iya, satu pesanku untuk kalian. Jangan membuat Sakura marah, kalau tidak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah." Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang mendengus tidak peduli.

"Ehem! Yang khawatir sama _waifu_ -nya, ehem!" Para pengawalnya malah menggoda Sasuke lagi, karena mereka pikir Sasuke terlalu sayang dengan Sakura sampai-sampai mereka tidak boleh membuatnya marah. Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, harusnya mereka tahu itu.

….

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

….

Iris mata berwarna hazel itu menatap intens ke arah sasarannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari atap gedung sebelah utara yang berdekatan dengan kantor Uchiha corp. Seorang pria yang mengenakan masker serta _google_ tengah membidik Sakura dari balik teropong senapannya.

Sejak mendengar Sasuke akan menghadiri pesta kolega-nya di Dubai, dia sudah bersiap-siap dari jauh hari untuk menjalankan aksinya. Di hari pertama ini dia hanya bermaksud mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke sambil memasang alat penyadap yang diam-diam ia taruh di bawah karpet ruangan khusus Uchiha. Setelah mendapat informasi yang ia perlukan barulah dia akan membunuh Sasuke di pesta itu besok malam.

Seperti biasa, empat penggaggu yang selalu menjadi tameng Sasuke itu datang kemari duluan untuk memastikan keamanan. Walau mereka bisa melindungi Sasuke dari pembunuh bayaran yang lain, tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan dirinya hingga saat ini. Apalagi sejak ia membunuh gadis itu beberapa tahun silam. Itu adalah kekalahan telak bagi mereka dan keuntungan besar baginya, mereka bahkan tidak bisa menemukan identitas dirinya hingga saat ini.

"Jadi, dia adalah wanita Sasuke yang sekarang, eh? Ini benar-benar menarik…" gumamnya. Dia tidak menyangka, bisa melihat gadis dengan warna rambut soft pink seindah bunga Sakura itu sekali lagi. Setelah puas mengintai, dia pun memasukan kembali senapannya ke dalam tas besar berwarna hitam yang ada di sampingnya. Setelah membuka semua baju anti peluru serta _google_ -nya, dia pun menyeringai lebar seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar atap gedung apartemen.

"Sampai bertemu di pesta _masquerade_ , Haruno…"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **A/N** : Jeng! Jeng! Saya sudah bilang sebelumnya, kalau akan ada konflik di cerita ini walaupun _genre_ -nya humor. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya. Ini sudah tersusun di kepala saya dan ga bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Ah, untuk pertanyaan **comet cherry** soal "Apakah Sakura cinta pertama Sasuke?" jawabannya adalah…Dung! Dung! Tak!*suara drum dangdut bertabuh*…bukan! Sayang sekali anda tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah berupa emas dua puluh lima karat. Sebagai gantinya, anda bisa mengambil Lee! *Sorong Lee ke **comet cherry** * Terima kasih atas partisipasinya!

Seperti biasanya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ , mem- _follow_ atau sekedar read cerita ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak tau cerita ini bagus apa nggak, kalian pemberi semangat bagi para author!

Salam, _Go_! _Go_! _Power Rangers_!


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto bukan Saya. Tapi Cerita ini murni saya yang buat. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfic ini ya.

 **Warning : TYPO** udahpasti **-OOC** emangiya **-GAJENESS** gabisadilepas **-CURSING** yangnggaktahutempat- **SERIOUS** partdimulai **:P**

 **Hint:**

 **Sakura-** 17 tahun

 **Sasuke-** 18 tahun

.

 **Project 4 -"Bad Party"**

 **.**

 **DontLikeDontRead! ;D**

* * *

Rakyat jelata seperti Sakura harusnya merasa bersyukur karena bisa berada di Dubai, salah satu Negara kaya di timur tengah, dengan segala kelebihan dan teknologi tinggi yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sudah begitu dia juga bisa merasakan naik pesawat jet mewah yang mahal secara gratis pula. Belum lagi disambut dengan pasukan pengawal yang tampan, dan di dampingi oleh Sasuke- _sama_ yang _cool (Cuih!)_. Kurang untung apalagi coba? Aladin dengan lampu ajaibnya aja kalah untungnya dengan Sakura.

Tapi yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis _otaku_ dengan kekuatan monster yang tidak peduli dengan itu semua kecuali _manga_ dan bebek yang ia sukai. Bagi Sakura, Dubai tidak semenarik toko buku tua yang menjual banyak _Shojo_ _manga_ langka yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Bukannya senang, Sakura malah merasa bosan _plus_ kesal saat ini. Pertama, dia merasa bosan karena tidak bisa mendapat _update_ -an terbaru tentang acara tanda tangan Kawaii Sari _Sensei_. Info penting itu biasanya ia dapatkan lewat ponsel lipatnya. Namun, dia baru ingat kalau Sasuke menculik paksa dirinya kemarin malam, sudah pasti ponselnya tertinggal di dalam kamar saat terjadi insiden penembakan sial itu. Selain itu, dia juga tidak bisa membaca _manga_ untuk mengusir kebosanan. Bayangkan saja, tidak ada _manga_ sama sekali di ruangan khusus keluarga Uchiha ini! Yang ada hanya koran, buku-buku berat setebal kamus, dan majalah bisnis.

Sakura sempat mencoba membaca buku dan majalah yang terdapat di rak buku. Tapi semuanya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris dan arab. Gila apa? Mana bisa dia membaca itu semua. Bahasa inggris yang dia tahu cuma, _sankyu_ ( _Thank you_ ), _rabu_ ( _Love_ ), dan Gutto moning ( _Good_ _morning_ ). Sisanya? Nol besar. Mending dia belajar bahasa bebek sekalian.

Kedua, dia merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh keempat pengawal Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas sofa hitam berbahan kulit itu. Dengan lagak pasukan polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan berat, mereka, khususnya Naruto, Sai dan Neji, menanyakan banyak hal yang—demi _Kami-sama_!—sama sekali tidak penting.

Dari kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba, dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke suka dengan Sakura, apa motif Sakura mendekati Sasuke, seperti apa tipe cowok kesukaan Sakura, kenapa Sakura suka _manga_ , kenapa Sakura harus pakai kacamata bulat ketinggalan jaman, kenapa Sakura rambutnya warna _soft_ _pink_ , kenapa Sakura namanya 'Sakura', kenapa bumi itu bulat dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan bodoh yang mereka tanyakan.

Untung saja salah satu pengawal Sasuke yang bernama Shikamaru itu tidak ikut bertanya. Dia malah terlihat asyik tidur dengan gaya patung pemikir. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada harus mendengar ocehan ketiga cowok yang lebih cerewet dari pada ibu-ibu yang suka menggosip.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar harus memikirkan baik-baik sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, kalau kita tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya. Sebab kita tidak tahu secara pasti sifat asli orang yang baru kita kenal atau lihat. Dan dalam kasus ini, Sakura akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke bersama antek-anteknya itu benar-benar kece di luar tapi kece(bur) di dalam.

"Jadi intinya, kau bertemu Sasuke di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Saat itu kau sedang kesusahan mengambil buku yang ada di rak paling atas, karena badanmu pendek jadi Sasuke membantumu mengambilkan buku yang mau kau ambil. Sejak saat itulah kalian saling berkenalan dan jadi dekat satu sama lain. Tapi karena tidak mau hubungan kalian ketahuan orang lain, kalian jadi jarang bertemu dan selalu berkomunikasi lewat ponsel?" Sai merangkum kembali penjelasan (bohong) Sakura tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, sudah selesai bertanya 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang datar. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan berbohong agar buku berharganya kembali dan Sasuke bisa cepat-cepat membawanya kembali ke Jepang. Kalau saja dia boleh jujur, pasti dengan senang hati dia akan menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka di halaman belakang gedung hoshi, serta betapa konyolnya wajah Sasuke saat ia hajar dengan jurus _kamehameha_ -nya.

"Uwaah, keren juga ya pertemuan pertama kalian! Benar-benar seperti cerita yang ada di _dorama_ atau _shojo_ _manga_!" celetuk Naruto, sambil memasang senyuman lebar yang ceria.

Tentu saja keren. Sakura mengarang pertemuan fiktif-nya dengan Sasuke berdasarkan _shojo_ _manga_ yang sering ia baca. Tapi hebatnya lagi mereka percaya begitu saja dengan kebohongan Sakura. Mereka benar-benar pintar, sesuai dengan rumornya. Iya, rumor. Iya….rumor…

"Aku beri saran padamu ya. Sasuke- _Sama_ itu orang yang kaku tapi pada dasarnya dia baik dan lembut pada gadis yang disukainya. Selain itu dia juga suka makan tomat, kalau kau mau membuatkan makanan untuknya kau bisa, bla-bla-bla…."

 _Lalalala, aku sayang sekali doraemon…!_

Ocehan Neji terdengar seperti alunan lagu nina bobok bagi Sakura. Neji ini pengawal atau ibu mertua yang cerewet sih? Dari tadi dia selalu memberi nasehat agar Sakura bisa melayani Sasuke dengan baik. Melayani apaan? Masa' Sakura juga disuruh menyapu rumah Sasuke, mencuci piring kalau mereka berdua selesai makan malam, mencuci baju Sasuke, memijat Sasuke, membuatkan makanan bergizi baik untuk Sasuke, dan lain sebagainya. Neji somplak ini sepertinya mengira kata 'pacar' itu sama dengan pembantu yang bisa disuruh ini itu. Lagipula dia juga bukan pacar Sasuke sial itu kok. Dasar kampret.

"Tapi aku tidak mengira lho kalau Sasuke bisa menyukai gadis dengan rambut pink yang sama persis dengan-"

"Naruto! Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas gadis itu lagi. Kau mau melihat wajah sedih Sasuke- _sama_? Apalagi di sini ada Sakura- _san_." potong Neji, mengingatkan Naruto.

Naruto dan ketiga temannya terdiam. (kecuali Shikamaru yang dari awal memang diam—tidur) Untuk sesaat atmosfer di sekitar mereka jadi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Walau masih memasang senyum di hadapan Sakura, tapi raut wajah mereka terlihat sedih. Sakura yang menangkap keanehan itu memerengkan kepalanya bingung. Kok mereka jadi diam-diaman gini sih? Padahal tadi ributnya bukan main. Tapi biarlah, dengan begini dia bisa bebas dari ocehan dan pertanyaan mereka. Malas juga mau bertanya lebih lanjut tentang gadis yang mereka bicarakan itu. toh dia tidak peduli.

"Oh iya, apa di sini ada wastafel? Aku mau cuci tangan." Tanya Sakura. Dia lupa cuci tangan setelah korek-korek kuping di dalam lift tadi.

"Ada, di dalam toilet itu." kata Sai tersenyum kecil, sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Apa aku perlu menemani-"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih!" Ucap Sakura cepat, sambil beranjak dari sofa tempat ia duduk. Kalau sampai ke toilet saja harus ditemani, dia tidak akan segan-segan meninju wajah menyebalkan Sai. Memangnya dia ini balita yang belum bisa mencebok pantatnya sendiri?

Namun baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa menginjak sesuatu hingga terdengar bunyi pecah yang terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya. Saat Sakura menoleh ke bawah dia tidak melihat apa-apa, selain karpet lembut berwarna merah marun yang melapisi lantai ruangan tersebut. Aneh, dia yakin sekali tadi menginjak sebuah benda kecil. Apa mungkin ada kecoa besar yang diam-diam Sasuke pelihara di balik karpet ini? Kalau memang benar ada kecoa, maka dia bisa menyebarkan aib memalukan Sasuke ini dengan senang hati.

Penasaran, Sakura pun iseng-iseng membuka lipatan karpet berwarna merah marun itu dengan penuh semangat membara. Tapi alangkah kecewanya Sakura, saat dia tidak melihat satu pun kecoa yang hidup di balik karpet tersebut. Yang dia lihat hanya sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam yang sudah hancur. Benda aneh itu terlihat seperti kotoran tikus di mata Sakura. Eh, tunggu. Jangan-jangan itu memang kotoran tikus? Ternyata Sasuke tidak memelihara kecoa, tapi tikus, gitu? Hehehe, ini sih lebih hebat lagi!

"Hei, sini deh kalian. Aku mau tanya sesuatu." panggil Sakura pada ke empat pemuda yang masih duduk diam di atas sofa. Gadis _soft_ _pink_ itu masih dalam posisi berjongkok, sambil memegang ujung karpet yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Ini kotoran tikus bukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya. Telunjuknya mengarah lurus ke kotoran tikus _wanna_ _be_ yang tergeletak di lantai keramik itu.

Naruto memicingkan matanya seraya mengamati benda itu baik-baik. Tak lama ia berteriak nyaring karena terkejut. Benda bulat berwarna hitam itu bukanlah kotoran tikus apalagi kotoran kambing. Itu alat penyadap suara tipe terbaru! Bentuknya yang terlihat seperti kotoran hewan itu hanya kamuflase saja agar orang yang sedang di awasi oleh si pelaku bisa terkecoh.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Ini alat penyadap suara Sakura- _san_!" tukas Naruto, memberitahu Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam sambil ngedumel di dalam hati. Sial. Gagal lagi rencananya untuk membuka aib Uchiha Sasuke. Mana dia tahu kalau benda kecil itu penyadap suara, bentuknya saja mirip kotoran tikus begitu. Siapa sih yang membuat benda aneh ini?! Orang awam seperti dirinya 'kan jadi salah paham.

"Benar! Ini alat penyadap edisi terbatas yang baru saja dirilis di pasaran. " Neji mengambil alat penyadap itu dan mencium baunya dengan wajah serius. "Baunya saja sengaja dibuat mirip kotoran hewan. Luar biasa sempurna…"

Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Neji yang nekat mencium bau benda berbentuk kotoran hewan itu. Untung saja itu bukan kotoran tikus betulan.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti perbuatan 'orang itu'…" gumam Sai sambil menyentuh dagunya. Dahinya nampak berkerut, mengingat hal yang sama terjadi dua tahun silam.

"Maksudmu, pembunuh bayaran yang pernah menembak Shiori- _san_?" bisik Naruto pada Sai, agar tidak terdengar oleh Sakura. Pria berambut _eboni_ itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Sai yakin sekali, karena dulu dia sempat menemukan alat penyadap juga seperti sekarang ini. Bedanya bentuk alat penyadapnya berupa stop kontak dan ditaruh di kamar hotel tempat Sasuke menginap saat mereka berlibur bersama Shiori di Hawaii. Saat itu, Sai terlambat memberitahukan perihal penemuan alat penyadap tersebut pada Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Itu karena dia sibuk menggoda cewek-cewek bule seksi di pantai. Padahal di tempat lain Sasuke sedang diincar nyawanya oleh pembunuh bayaran yang identitasnya belum mereka ketahui hingga saat ini. Alhasil demi melindungi Sasuke, Shiori mengorbankan dirinya hingga tertembak oleh peluru yang menembus dadanya.

Namun Shiori tidak mati. Gadis itu sempat di bawa ke rumah sakit setempat dan dirawat di sana selama beberapa hari. Keesokan harinya ibu Shiori datang langsung dari Jepang ke Hawaii untuk menjemput Shiori. Beliau saat itu benar-benar marah pada Sasuke, sampai harus menampar wajahnya berkali-kali. Bahkan tuan muda mereka itu berlutut meminta maaf pada ibu Shiori, tapi ibu Shiori tidak mau memaafkan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk berpisah dengan Shiori saat itu juga.

Sasuke awalnya tidak mau menerima permintaan itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin membuat gadis yang dicintainya celaka hanya karena melindungi dirinya yang lemah. Dia harus sadar diri, dirinya lah penyebab dari kemalangan yang menimpa Shiori sehingga dia harus mengalami kondisi koma yang panjang. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan Shiori bersama ibunya untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Hingga saat ini dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Shiori lagi. Gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ panjang itu seolah-olah menghilang ditelan bumi. Hal itulah yang membuat hati Sasuke tidak pernah berpaling pada gadis lain, sampai Sakura datang dan menjungkir balikan dunianya kembali. Karena itu sebagai pengawal dan teman Sasuke mereka harus melindungi Sakura apa pun resikonya. Sebab mereka tidak akan pernah tahu kapan penjahat brengsek itu muncul dan mengacaukan hidup Sasuke lagi.

"WOI SAI! Kok malah melamun?!" Naruto berteriak nyaring sambil menepuk kuat pundak Sai. Jantung Sai rasanya mau copot dari tempatnya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan langsung membalas pukulan Naruto tersebut lebih kuat lagi, sampai wajah Naruto nemplok di lantai.

"Lain kali sadarkan orang dengan lebih baik dan sopan." ujarnya, tertawa tanpa dosa.

"shiaan hau hai!" gumam Naruto tidak jelas, mulutnya terasa sakit karena harus mencium lantai.

"Hei, kalian sadar tidak, alat penyadap bentuk kotoran hewan ini sudah hancur. Berarti ada seseorang yang menginjaknya kan? Padahal benda ini cukup kuat dan tahan banting untuk bisa dihancurkan semudah itu." ujar Neji, heran.

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak, saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mengamati tindakan ajaib ketiga pengawal Sasuke tersebut. Bukankah yang pertama kali menemukan alat penyadap ini adalah Sakura? Jangan bilang kalau dia yang…

"Ah, tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya. Kukira aku menginjak kecoa. Ternyata itu alat penyadap." ucapnya, dengan polos.

"EEEH?!"

 **…...**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **…...**

Setelah rapat selesai Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Uchiha, tempat dimana gadis bar-bar berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu menunggu dirinya bersama ke empat pengawalnya. Namun baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dia langsung disambut dengan teriakan heboh Naruto yang memuji-muji Sakura sambil memperlihatkan…kotoran hewan yang sudah hancur di telapak tangannya?

"Pacarmu hebat Sasuke!"

Ucapan itu tentu membuat Sasuke bingung. Keningnya berkerut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang saat ini tengah duduk, di apit oleh Neji dan Sai di atas sofa. Apa lagi masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh gadis itu?

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menemukan kotoran hewan di ruanganku?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit kesal bercampur jijik. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kebersihan perusahaannya tidak dijaga dengan baik. Tidak peduli alasan apa pun, kalau sampai ditemukan benda bulat berbau itu di ruangannya lagi, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan akan langsung memecat manajer yang bertanggung jawab di bagian kebersihan.

"Bukan _teme_! Ini alat penyadap suara yang ditemukan dan tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Sakura- _chan_! Lihat baik-baik dong!" tukas Naruto. Sambil menunjuk benda itu dengan penuh antusias yang tinggi.

"Hah?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku tidak ada di sini?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Seperti yang Naruto bilang, Sakura- _san_ secara tidak sengaja menemukan alat penyadap suara di bawah karpet ruangan ini. Saat kami melihatnya sudah dalam keadaan hancur karena sempat terinjak oleh Sakura- _san_. Ternyata tenaga Sakura- _san_ kuat juga ya." ujar Neji, saat Sasuke sudah duduk di atas kursi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang menaikan bahunya, tidak peduli. Tentu saja dia itu kuat. Memangnya siapa yang sudah membuatnya pingsan tempo hari, _huh_?

"Sebagai tambahan, kami juga sedang menyelidiki orang-orang yang pernah membeli alat penyadap itu. Mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu, tapi paling tidak kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari sana." timpal Sai, seraya tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan kinerja pengawalnya yang cekatan. Walaupun sering bertingkah menyebalkan, tapi mereka tetap mengerjakan tugas secara professional. Ayahnya memang tidak salah memilih mereka, ia akui itu dengan berat hati.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Lalu…apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, berpura-pura memasang wajah _cool_ di depan Sakura. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia merasa khawatir pada gadis _soft_ _pink_ itu.

Apa reaksi Sakura saat tahu bahwa nyawa Sasuke banyak diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran berbahaya. Apakah dia akan bersimpati padanya? Menganggap dirinya lemah dan mengejeknya karena tidak bisa melindunginya sendiri? Atau dia merasa takut karena berurusan dengan hal mengerikan yang berhubungan dengan nyawa manusia seperti ini? Mungkin bisa ketiga-tiganya sekaligus. Karena gadis ini begitu sulit untuk ditebak olehnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mendapatkan tanda tangan Kawai Sarii _sensei_ , ponselku tertinggal di rumah, aku tidak bisa membaca _manga_ di sini dan aku juga harus terkurung dengan teman-temanmu yang 'keren' ini! Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan baik!" jawab Sakura, sarkatis.

 _Gubrak_!

Sasuke hampir saja jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. Gadis ini sudah tahu kalau dirinya dalam keadaan terancam, tapi dia masih memikirkan _manga_ dan acara tanda tangan komikus yang konyol itu?! Sebenarnya dia ini normal atau tidak sih? Sasuke ingin sekali memeriksakan kondisi kejiwaan Sakura ke psikolog, sampai ke psikiater kalau perlu.

"Kau ini sadar tidak sih kalau nyawamu bisa menghilang dalam sekejap?" Tanya Sasuke, setengah berteriak.

"Ya sadarlah. Terus, aku harus bilang apa? 'Wow', gitu?" ucapnya, masih kesal.

"Kami juga heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Kalau gadis biasa pasti akan ketakutan saat tahu nyawanya bisa terancam kapan saja oleh pembunuh bayaran professional. Tapi dia malah menjawab seperti itu. aku tidak mengerti sekaligus kagum padanya!" sela Sai sambil merangkul pundak Sakura dengan intens.

"Hei! Jangan memeluknya!" Sasuke memperingatkan Sai.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke aku hanya-AAWW!" teriakan Sai langsung menggema di ruangan tersebut. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru tersadar dari mimpi panjangnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku ya?" pinta Sakura. Tanpa rasa bersalah jari tangannya mencubit tangan kanan Sai dengan kekuatan penuh.

Setelah Sai menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat barulah Sakura melepaskan cubitannya dengan santai. Sai masih mengerang kesakitan seraya meniup-niup tangannya. Gila! Cubitan Sakura barusan sanggup membuat tangan Sai berubah warna menjadi merah berpadu biru. Warna yang cantik, seandainya saja rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu tidak ada.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu…" gumam Sasuke, berusaha menahan tawa dibalik wajah _stoic_ -nya.

Ke empat pengawal Sasuke itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ngeri. Sepertinya gadis ini memang bukan gadis biasa yang sering mereka jumpai di kehidupan sehari-hari. Selain kecintaannya pada _manga_ yang terlalu berlebih, dia juga memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa sampai-sampai bisa menghancurkan alat penyadap tahan banting itu layaknya menginjak daun kering. Pantas saja Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura.

"Ja-jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya Sasuke? Apa kau dan Sakura- _chan_ akan tetap menghadiri pesta itu walaupun pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan senyuman canggung.

"Hn, tidak bisa semudah itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jiraiya- _san_ untuk menghadiri pesta ini. perusahaannya juga sudah banyak membantu perusahaan ayah. Sebagai wakil dari keluarga Uchiha mau tak mau aku harus datang." ujar Sasuke. Kalau keluarganya yang lain tidak sibuk mana mungkin dia yang disuruh untuk mewakilkan keluarga Uchiha seperti ini.

"Begini saja, biar lebih mudah…pulangkan aku ke Jepang sekarang juga! Jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot melindungiku dan Sasuke sekaligus! Ide baguskan?"

"Ditolak!" jawab Sasuke, cepat. Rencananya untuk menaklukan Sakura bisa gagal kalau dia tidak ikut ke pesta itu.

Sakura langsung menggerutu kesal sambil mengutuki Sasuke agar kepalanya cepat botak.

"Kita akan tetap menghadiri pesta itu. Namun perketat penjagaan di setiap sudut tempat acara." Keputusan akhir Sasuke itu akhirnya disetujui oleh ke empat pengawalnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya acaranya di adakan dimana sih? Terus nanti malam tidurnya dimana?" tanya Sakura, curiga.

Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidur satu kamar dengannya di dalam hotel mewah. Kalau itu sampai terjadi maka dia akan kabur sekarang juga, tidak peduli jika dia tidak punya uang dan tidak bisa berbahasa asing. Yang penting dia bisa pulang ke Jepang bagaimana pun caranya.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan satu kamar. Apartemenku ada di sebelah kantor ini. Kamarmu sudah kusiapkan sehari sebelum kita ke Dubai. Untuk tempat pestanya nanti akan diadakan di rumah si penyelenggara. Jadi kau cukup menuruti perintahku sesuai perjanjian kita." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura bisa sedikit bernapas lega mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Kali ini dia akan percaya dengan ucapan pemuda tengil itu. Tapi kalau dia bertingkah yang aneh-aneh lagi hingga membuatnya kesal, Sakura pastikan hidung mancung Sasuke akan bengkok seperti nenek sihir.

 **…..**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **…..**

" _Jadi, kau tidak berhasil mengumpulkan informasi penting tentang Uchiha?"_ suara berat khas orang tua itu terdengar dari seberang ponsel.

"Benar, maafkan saya." pemuda yang tengah menggenggam ponsel itu diam-diam mendecih kesal.

Seharusnya alat penyadap suara yang sudah ia pasang diam-diam tidak bisa diketahui semudah itu. Tapi entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja salurannya terputus di tengah jalan. Padahal saat itu dia sedang mendengarkan percakapan antara gadis berambut soft pink itu, dengan ke empat pengawal pribadi Sasuke. Sialnya, obrolan mereka sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

" _Tidak masalah. Tapi, untuk besok malam aku tidak ingin kau sampai gagal membunuh anak Uchiha Fugaku itu. Kalau perlu gunakan umpan untuk memancingnya keluar dari zona aman, seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dua tahun yang lalu."_

"Baik, saya mengerti."

 **Pip!**

Panggilan telepon itu akhirnya berakhir. Pemuda itu meletakan ponselnya di atas meja seraya menatap keluar jendela kamar apartemennya. Di bawah sana ada restoran _outdoor_ yang terletak di tengah taman bunga tulip. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menikmati makanan yang tersaji di piring mereka, dia bisa melihat pucuk kepala berwarna _soft_ _pink_ yang mencolok itu sedang berseteru dengan Uchiha Sasuke di salah satu meja. Tepat di samping meja mereka berdua para pengawal Sasuke terlihat ikut tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu, sambil tetap waspada dengan situasi di sekitar mereka.

Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya saat irisnya terfokus pada Sakura. Memang benar, dia tidak mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi dia tahu sesuatu yang menarik mengenai gadis itu.

' _Umpan, huh?'_

Tentu saja, umpan itu sudah ada di dalam genggamannya.

 **…..**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **…..**

' _Sasuke kadal busuk dengan segala kebotakan yang akan ia lalui bersama jerawat batunya!'_

Sakura mengumpat-umpat Sasuke di dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya seorang diri seusai makan malam di restoran apartemen. Dia sedang menahan amarahnya agar tidak tertumpah keluar saat ini juga. Sebut saja dia ini tidak pandai bersyukur. Sasuke yang kaya itu mungkin bisa memanjakan setiap gadis yang ia kencani dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah seperti yang diterimanya saat ini. Tapi Sakura tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Dan dia sudah memberitahukan Sasuke akan hal itu.

Eeh, bukannya mau mengerti dan memahami permintaan Sakura. Sasuke malah mengejek Sakura sebagai rakyat jelata yang tidak mengerti kualitas hidup orang kaya. Sudah gitu dia juga merendahkan _shojo_ _manga_ yang ia sukai. Kalau Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya, mungkin tadi Sasuke sudah ia jadikan samsak tinju dan tendangan.

Si kampret itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal dalam sekejap. Kenapa juga dia bisa kepikiran menjadikan Sasuke sebagai model untuk tokoh pria di _shojo_ _manga_ yang dia buat. Gara-gara pikiran bodohnya itu dia jadi harus terkena sial begini. Siapa juga tuh yang bilang kalau Sasuke baik hati dan memahami perempuan? Mereka bisa tukaran tempat sekarang juga!

 **Bruk!**

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan amarahnya Sakura jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Tubuh mungil Sakura termundur sedikit setelah bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membawa banyak buku di tangannya. Di saat yangbersamaan buku-buku itu terjatuh ke bawah lantai.

"Aduh, maaf! Eh, aduh apa bahasa inggris maaf itu ya? _Gutto_ _moning_!" seru Sakura nampak panik dan merasa bersalah karena sudah menjatuhkan buku milik pemuda sadar kalau ucapan maaf yang ia katakan itu salah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan…" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu, tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget. "Kau…kau bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang?!" teriaknya, sambil menunjuk pemuda itu dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku orang Jepang, aku ada di sini karena urusan pekerjaan." jawabnya, masih dengan senyuman manis seperti anak kecil.

"O-ooh, begitu. Maaf ya, tadi sudah menabrakmu. Aku tadi sedang, ng?" permintaan maaf Sakura terhenti saat tatapan matanya mengarah ke tumpukan buku yang berhamburan di lantai.

Astaga, itu…itu bukan buku biasa. Itu adalah harta karun abad ini! Dengan segala kelebihan dan kecantikan cover depan yang tiada tara, buku itu seolah bersinar terang di hadapan Sakura.

"Ini Manga Kawaii Sari _sensei_ yang tidak sempat kubeli satu tahun yang lalu!" Sakura langsung berjongkok dan mengambil semua _manga_ itu dengan hati-hati. Waktu itu dia sempat menangis dan mengamuk karena kehabisan _manga_ Kawaii _sensei_ yang dijual terbatas. Sekarang ia bisa melihat _manga_ ini lagi, tepat di depan matanya!

Tanpa permisi, Sakura membuka lembaran kertas bergambar itu dengan cepat. Senyuman Sakura makin lebar saat melihat huruf-huruf Jepang yang ia kenali tertera di dalamnya. Aah, dia begitu merindukan _manga_ walau baru sehari berpisah dengan _manga_ - _manga_ yang ada di kamarnya.

"Semuanya juga dalam bahasa Jepang! Akhirnya aku bisa membaca buku yang artinya bisa kumengerti!" ucapnya, bahagia bukan main.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang begitu berlebihan pemuda berambut merah itu pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau bisa bertemu gadis yang begitu suka dengan _manga_ _shojo_ itu.

"Apa kau penggemar Kawaii _sensei_?" tanya pemuda itu sambil ikut berjongkok di samping Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _manga_ yang tengah di genggamnya saat ini. "Aku ini penggemar sangaaaaat beratnya! Karya-karya Kawaii _sensei_ itu berbeda dari _mangaka_ lainnya. Dari segi cerita dan gambarnya dibuat realistis, namun tetap mengandung unsur _shojo_ yang khas. Dia sudah kuanggap dewi _mangaka_ di antara _mangaka_ lainnya!" jelas Sakura, panjang lebar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Sakura tersebut. Dia lalu bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kawaii _sensei_ di acara tanda tangan perdananya?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah dari bahagia langsung ke kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ya, seandainya saja Sasuke tidak menculiknya mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di Akihabara dengan beribu-ribu penggemar Kawaii Sari sensei lainnya, untuk menghadiri acara tanda tangan itu.

"Tidak. Karena seorang pemuda kampret dan narsis yang menyebalkan, sekarang aku terjebak di tempat ini. Padahal aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan Kawaii _sensei_ secara langsung." jawab Sakura, merasa sedih bercampur kesal.

"Hmm..Tapi kudengar, Kawaii _sensei_ membatalkan acara tanda tangan itu karena dia harus menghadiri pesta sahabatnya di Dubai." timpal pemuda itu.

Sakura terpaku seperti batu saat mendengar kabar itu. Dia lalu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda merah yang masih berjongkok di sebelahnya. Matanya nampak membulat sempurna dengan efek _bling-bling_ yang lebih bersinar daripada lampu seratus _watt_. Kawaii sensei ada di Dubai dan dia akan datang ke sebuah pesta? Ini bukan suatu kebetulan 'kan?

"Kau tidak bohong? Tahu darimana berita itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit curiga, namun sinar penuh harap masih terpatri di matanya.

Pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dari dalam kantong jaket yang ia kenakan. Setelah mengutak-atiknya sebentar, dia pun memperlihatkan berita di sebuah situs _web_ pecinta _manga_ di jepang yang mengatakan pembatalan acara tanda tangan Kawaii _sensei_. Rasanya saat itu juga Sakura ingin mengumumkan berita itu dengan sebuah toak agar semua penghuni apartemen ini tahu kalau dia sedang beruntung.

"Astaga! Ini nyata! Ini kenyataan! Kami-sama, terima kasih banyak!" serunya histeris, sambil memeluk manga-manga Kawaii _sensei_ seperti anaknya sendiri. "Oh iya, sampai lupa! Siapa namamu? Namaku Haruno Sakura! Apa kau penggemar manga juga?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Dan, ya, aku juga penggemar Kawaii _sensei_ , sama sepertimu."

Sekali lagi, Sakura menatap pemuda bernama Sasori itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ada satu lagi cowok penggemar _shojo_ _manga_ yang ia tahu selain Lee. Mereka seperti mutiara di tengah lumpur yang sulit di cari!

Dengan penuh semangat Sakura langsung menjabat tangan Sasori dengan erat, sampai pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, kita adalah teman! Apa kau mau jadi temanku? Kalau kau tidak keberatan tentu saja." tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, menatap Sakura cukup lama, lalu menarik senyuman ceria yang bersahabat sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan!"

 **…..**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **…..**

Ada yang aneh dengan Haruno Sakura hari ini. Setelah kemarin malam mereka bertengkar karena alasan yang konyol, tiba-tiba saja di pagi harinya gadis itu malah tersenyum terus menerus seperti orang gila.

Dia tidak megungkit kejadian kemarin atau marah-marah lagi pada Sasuke. Bahkan saat mereka masuk ke butik hingga ke salon kecantikan terkemuka di Dubai siang tadi pun Sakura terus tersenyum dan jadi gadis penurut yang kalem.

Hal ini tidak hanya aneh, tapi juga mencurigakan. Apa, mungkin saat Sakura ngambek dan pergi ke kamarnya seorang diri ada alien yang menculik Sakura yang asli dan menggantinya dengan Sakura yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya?

Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Tidak, tidak. Pikirannya jadi melantur kalau sudah berurusan dengan gadis buas pecinta _shojo_ _manga_ itu. Apakah energy negatif Sakura jadi tertular padanya tanpa ia sadari? Ya, itu mungkin saja.

"Sasuke, keamanan di tempat Jiraiya- _san_ sudah diperketat sesuai permintaanmu. Jiraiya- _san_ juga sudah kami beritahu tentang ancaman pembunuhan itu. Seperti biasanya beliau mau toleransi dengan keadaan keluargamu." lapor Naruto setelah dia menghubungi Jiraiya lewat ponselnya.

"Hn, terima kasih. Maaf menyusahkanmu." ucap Sasuke sekenannya. Dia masih penasaran kenapa sikap Sakura bisa berubah seperti itu.

"Sakura belum selesai di dandani ya? Lama sekali rasanya." tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat jam tangannya dan menguap lebar.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Neji.

"Baru juga setengah jam. Aku sudah pernah menemani ibuku ke salon, selama lima jam…" celetuk Sai, senyumannya terlihat tipis mengingat kejadian itu.

Mereka semua— _minus_ Sakura—memang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat pesta yang akan diselenggarakan malam ini. Ke empat pengawal Sasuke mengenakan jas putih rapi dengan dasi merah marun. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa dan tampan. Beberapa wanita yang kebetulan melihat mereka—sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura—sampai harus berhenti dan memotret kumpulan cogan (cowok ganteng) langka itu diam-diam dengan kamera ponsel mereka.

 **Ckrek!**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka perlahan. Dari balik pintu itu, muncul seorang wanita bule paruh baya dengan senyuman lebarnya yang hangat. Wanita itu adalah orang yang di pesan Sasuke dari salon kecantikan dan bertugas mendandani Sakura.

" _She's ready!"_ ujarnya kepada Sasuke.

Wanita itu menarik tangan Sakura yang tampak enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Sakura keluar dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Semua pemuda itu terkesiap kaget saat melihat penampilan gadis _otaku_ itu. Untuk sesaat napas Sasuke seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Penampilan Sakura saat ini terlihat begitu…menawan di matanya.

Gaun _one_ _piece_ putih selutut tanpa lengan itu nampak cocok di tubuh mungil Sakura, dipadu dengan _stiletto_ hitam yang kontras dengan warna gaunnya. Rambut _soft_ _pink_ -nya yang sering dikepang dua kini terurai bebas dan sengaja dibuat bergelombang indah. Iris _emerald_ -nya terlihat jelas karena dia mengenakan _soft_ _lens_ dan melepas kacamata jadul-nya. Make up yang digunakan oleh si peñata rias juga tidak menor, malah terkesan tipis namun manis.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk beberapa saat. Dia seolah-olah melihat Shiori ada di hadapannya, bukan Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal. Debaran jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang karena alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Sakura- _chan_ kau cantik sekali!" seru Naruto, takjub.

"Tidak buruk. Dengan begini kau semakin pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke- _sama_." Neji menimpali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau seekor bebek bisa menjadi angsa yang cantik! Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sai menyikut lengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya berdeham kecil, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Sakura mendecih kesal mendengar pujian itu. "Maaf saja, aku lebih suka menjadi bebek daripada angsa! Sepatu sial ini membuat kakiku sakit dan gaun tipis ini membuatku kedinginan!" omelnya, sambil menendang dinding apartemen yang tidak bersalah.

Mereka semua langsung _sweatdrop_ memandang Sakura yang masih mengomel sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

Nah, itu baru Sakura yang asli. Mungkin bangsa alien sudah mengembalikan Sakura ke bumi karena mereka tidak bisa menghadapi tingkahnya yang ajaib dan mengesalkan.

 **…..**

 **Shojo Manga Project**

 **…..**

Saat Sakura memasuki rumah besar bergaya istana Versailles itu dia masih harus susah payah berjalan. Beberapa kali Sakura hampir jatuh terjegal kakinya sendiri, namun beruntung dia bisa menyeimbangkan badannya dengan baik. Padahal Sasuke dan ke empat pengawalnya selalu siap sedia kalau-kalau Sakura akan jatuh betulan.

' _Bersabarlah sebentar dengan keadaan ini, Sakura. Setelah ini kau bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan Kawaii sensei!'_ serunya, di dalam hati.

Alasan Sakura mau menuruti perintah Sasuke sejak tadi pagi sebenarnya sederhana saja. Dia berencana untuk bertemu dengan Kawaii sensei di pesta ini. Sebelumnya, Sakura sempat mengobrol banyak mengenai _manga_ dengan Sasori tadi malam, termasuk tentang pesta ini. Menurut analisa Sasori kemarin, ada kemungkinan pesta yang akan dihadiri oleh Kawaii _sensei_ dan Sakura saat ini sama. Sakura berharap di dalam hati, semoga saja analisa Sasori itu benar. Nanti dia akan memintakan tanda tangan untuk Sasori juga sebagai tanda pertemanan mereka.

"Sakura kenakan topengmu." bisik Sasuke, saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu _ballroom_ yang ada di dalam rumah mewah tersebut.

Sakura dengan berat hati, mengenakan sebuah topeng cantik dengan aksen bulu burung berwarna _soft_ _pink_ di bagian pinggirnya.

Di sinilah masalah akan dimulai. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ini adalah _masquerade_ _ball_. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa arti _masquerade_ _ball_ itu, sebelum dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Sai saat mereka masih di dalam mobil tadi. Intinya, pesta ini diadakan oleh kaum elit atau bangsawan jaman dulu untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan. Mereka semua diwajibkan mengenakan topeng, lalu akan saling berdansa dengan lawan jenis, tanpa memikirkan status, jati diri, dan permusuhan.

Alasan yang bagus sih. Tapi kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu yag mana Kawaii _sensei_?! Masa' dia harus bertanya satu persatu pada ratusan orang yang menghadiri pesta ini sih? Atau dia perlu membuka topeng mereka saja sekalian?

"Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang diikat rapi langsung menyambut Sasuke saat mereka memasuki _ballroom_. Topeng yang dikenakannya terlihat eksotik dengan aksen bulu burung merak jantan.

"Itu namanya Jiraiya- _san_. Dia orang tua yang mesum, tapi baik kok." bisik Naruto, pada Sakura yang terbengong-bengong melihat sosok eksentrik Jiraiya dari balik topengnya.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Jiraiya-san. Maaf karena ayahku tidak bisa datang kali ini." ungkap Sasuke, dengan sopan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Kalau sudah begini saja, baru dia terlihat keren, sopan, baik hatinya dan rajin menabung. Coba saja kalau sudah berhadapan dengan dirinya, pasti Sasuke itu langsung berubah jadi setan Beelzebub berbentuk lalat.

"Tidak masalah, Sasuke. Asal kalian semua datang ke pestaku saja aku sudah senang!" ujar Jiraiya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Oho, siapa gadis manis ini? Apa dia kekasih barumu?" tanya Jiraiya, saat ia melihat sosok mencolok Sakura di antara kelima pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Namanya Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sasuke, sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke langsung merangkul pinggang Sakura agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

Sakura mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

' _Bisa dibilang begitu'_ katanya? Botakmu pacul! Jangankan pacar, untuk menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman atau kenalan saja Sakura tidak sudi.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga! Baiklah Sakura, selamat datang di pesta _masquerade_ yang kuadakan ini. kuharap kau bisa menikmatinya bersama Sasuke. Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu karena harus memulai acara ini." pamit Jiraiya sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Jiraiya Sasuke dan Sakura masih diam di tempat. Sedangkan Ke empat pengawalnya sudah berpencar mencari mangsa untuk dijadikan partner berdansa. Tentu, mereka tidak melupakan tugas sebagai pengawal pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi di saat seperti ini tidak apa 'kan kalau berekreasi sejenak? Ah, pengecualian untuk Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mencari sofa kosong untuk ia jadikan tempat tidur darurat.

Bertepatan dengan itu, alunan musik _waltz_ yang lembut mulai terdengar. Satu persatu pasangan dansa langsung turun ke tengah-tengah _ballroom_ yang diterangi dengan lampu _chandelier_ yang temaram namun menenangkan.

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Sakura yang sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Dia kira Sakura merasa takjub dengan pesta dansa ini, padahal sebenarnya Sakura sedang sibuk mencari sosok Kawaii _sensei_.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Sasuke sambil berdeham kecil, berharap Sakura akan menjawab 'ya'.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berdansa. Jadi, aku tidak mau." Jawab Sakura sambil terus celingukan, tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah menawarkan tangannya di hadapan Sakura untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajari. Aku bisa membuatmu berdansa dengan baik." tawar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan malas. "Sasuke, tolong diam dulu. Aku ingin fokus mencari seseorang."

Sasuke melunturkan senyumnya lalu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Kau mencari siapa?"

"Kawaii _sensei_. Katanya beliau ada di sini. Kau sendiri bilang akan ada orang dari industri _manga_ yang datang ke pesta ini kan?" Sakura mengingatkan.

Gawat. Sasuke lupa kalau itu semua hanya bualannya saja untuk menarik perhatian Sakura agar mau datang ke pesta ini. Masa' Sakura masih percaya kalau akan ada _mangaka_ yang menghadiri pesta ini sih? Tapi lebih baik dia berpura-pura tidak tahu daripada harus terkena bogem mentah lagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti 'kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Nanti Kawaii _sensei_ keburu pulang tanpa aku ketahui. Kau bisa mencari partner lain kok. Tuh, sudah banyak mengantri di belakangmu." Sakura menunjuk kumpulan gadis-gadis yang saling berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sakura! Hentikan pencarian konyol ini dan berdansa sebentar saja denganku. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau begitu mencintai _manga_ bodoh itu." Sasuke mulai merasa kesal karena Sakura lebih mementingkan _manga_ lagi. Rasanya dia ingin membakar _manga_ - _manga_ itu agar perhatian Sakura teralih padanya.

"Aku juga tidak paham kenapa kau masih belum bisa melupakan gadis yang pernah kau bilang mirip denganku itu. Lebih baik kau cari cinta yang baru daripada membuat orang lain jadi korban pelampiasan cinta pertamamu yang labil!" balas Sakura, tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke terpaku saat mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mengungkit masalah Shiori begitu saja tanpa tahu masalah yang sebenarnya ia hadapi selama ini. Tahu apa gadis tidak tahu diri ini tentag Shiori? Dia tidak tahu sedikit pun kalau Shiori hampir mati demi dirinya.

Tapi, dengan gampangnya dia menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Shiori. Kebodohan Sakura ini membuatnya muak dalam sekejap. Mungkin Sakura boleh menghajarnya hingga babak belur, tidak masalah juga jika Sakura mengumpat dirinya hingga puas. Tapi jika dia mengejek hubungannya dengan Shiori, dia tidak bisa lagi diam begitu saja.

"Kau tidak berhak menentukan siapa yang bisa kucintai dan siapa yang tidak, Haruno Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit saran tentang hal itu. Aku jadi kasihan padamu karena cinta pertamamu itu tidak mau muncul dihadapanmu!" tukas Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Berhenti membicarakannya seolah-olah kau tahu tentang dia!"

"Tidak mau, wee!"

"Kau!" Sasuke berteriak cukup nyaring sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar pipi Sakura.

Tapi tindakan itu segera ia urungkan mengingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat yang ramai. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya perlahan seraya menundukan wajah yang menggelap karena menahan amarah.

"Pergi kau…" desis Sasuke, dingin.

"Hah? Tap-"

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku, dasar gadis pembawa sial…"

 **Deg!**

Iris emerald Sakura melebar mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Tanpa ia sadari, seluruh tubuhnya kini bergetar kecil dan dadanya terasa sakit. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah Sasuke saat ini juga. Tapi, Sakura baru tersadar. Kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan hingga membuat Sasuke marah besar seperti ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku…botak…" gumam Sakura, samar.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Sakura menghilang di antara tamu-tamu bertopeng yang memenuhi _ballroom_.

" _Brengsek_!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Ini adalah pesta terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari, menulusuri koridor panjang yang membawanya keluar dari _ballroom_ tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau dari biasanya. Keinginan untuk menemukan Kawaii _sensei_ sampai ia lupakan untuk sementara.

Kenapa dia harus berlari dan menghindar dari Si kampret itu sih? Pertengkaran dan pertarungan kecil di antara mereka 'kan sudah sering terjadi. Biasanya Sasuke dan Sakura akan beradu mulut sampai salah satu di antara mereka kalah atau mendapat tinjuannya.

Tapi kali ini, sedikit berbeda. Sekarang Sakura berlagak seperti gadis lemah yang menangis diam-diam karena dibentak oleh seorang cowok. Benar-benar aneh. Dia tertawa kecil, menyadari kekonyolannya ini.

Sekarang dia sudah mirip dengan _heroine_ di _shojo_ _manga_ , 'kan? Saat tokoh utama cowok yang disukai si heroine mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, maka dia akan kabur sambil menangis sedih, sakit hati. Bedanya adalah, Sakura tidak menangis. Dia hanya terkejut saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke saat mengusirnya tadi. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada rasa sedih yang menjalar di hatinya.

 **Bruk!**

Berlari tanpa melihat-lihat jalan di depan bukanlah sikap yang baik. Dan kali ini, Sakura harus bertubrukan dengan seorang pria bertopeng abu-abu yang mengenakan _black_ _suit_.

" _Sial! Aku akan jatuh!"_ serunya di dalam hati. Ini semua karena sepatu sial yang dikenakannya itu berhasil membuat kakinya sakit sampai dia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya lagi.

 **Tap!**

Tubuh Sakura tidak jadi terjatuh. Pria bertopeng itu menangkap tubuh mungil Sakura dengan cepat dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Waah! _Gu-gutto_ _moning_!" seru Sakura panik dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan. Dia langsung mendorong tubuh pria itu agar menjauh darinya.

Terima kasih sudah menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi jangan main pelak-peluk juga dong, belum pernah merasakan tinjuannya ya?

Pria itu terkekeh geli melihat sikap Sakura yang waspada dengannya. Dia kemudian membuka topeng porselen yang dikenakannya agar Sakura tidak salah paham dan menganggapnya orang mesum.

"Yang benar itu ' _I am Sorry_ ', Sakura…" ujar pria itu.

"Sa-Sasori?!" seru Sakura, kaget saat melihat sosok di balik topeng abu-abu itu. Astaga, dia tidak memperhatikan rambut merah yang khas itu saat bertubrukan tadi. Bodoh sekali!

Sasori tersenyum ceria sambil mengangkat tangannya, menyapa Sakura.

"Hai! Sepertinya pertemuan kita ini selalu diawali dengan tubrukan, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Aduh…rasanya cerita ini makin gaje deh? Hahaha. Mungkin karena otak saya lagi mumet mikirin tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Dan…dari chapter ini, dengan berat hati saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saya akan hiatus dulu selama dua bulan. Di bulan November saya harus PKL di daerah yang jauh dari sinyal, dan saya ingin fokus dulu ke sana. Maaf, sekali ya. Tapi, _Insya_ _Allah_ saya tetap melanjutkan _fic_ ini kok. Hm, mungkin. Huahahahaha! * _evil_ _laugh_ *

Seperti biasanya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ , mem- _follow_ atau sekedar read cerita ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak tau cerita ini bagus apa nggak, kalian pemberi semangat bagi para _author_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shojo Manga Project!**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto bukan Saya. Tapi Cerita ini murni saya yang buat. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfic ini ya.

 **Warning : TYPO** udahpasti **-OOC** emangiya **-GAJENESS** ga bisa dilepas **-CURSING** yang nggaktahu tempat- **SERIOUS** part dimulai **:P**

 **Hint:**

 **Sakura-** 17 tahun

 **Sasuke-** 18 tahun

 **Project 5 -"Not Perfect"**

 **DontLikeDontRead! ;D**

* * *

Sudah satu jam lebih Sasuke duduk merenung di sebuah sofa panjang beludru berwarna merah yang terletak di pojok _ballroom_. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ajakan beberapa perempuan yang ingin berdansa dengannya.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah amarahnya yang keluar begitu saja saat nama Shiori disebut. Sasuke memang paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengungkit masalah Shiori di hadapannya. Apalagi menggunakan nama Shiori untuk mengejeknya. Dia benar-benar benci itu.

Namun sekesal apa pun Sasuke, dia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kalimat sekasar itu pada Sakura. Tapi entah ada setan lewat, perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Tentu saja, Sakura akan marah padanya. Beruntung (atau sial?) dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi amarah Sakura yang lebih mirip raja orang utan yang sedang mengamuk. Tapi anehnya, kali ini Sakura tidak memaki atau memukulnya seperti biasa.

Dia justru meminta maaf, walau ada embel-embel 'botak' saat dia meminta maaf tadi. Entah dia niat minta maaf atauu tidak.

Hal itu membuatnya…ikut merasa bersalah.

Sasuke sadar kalau dirinya sudah keterlaluan melibatkan Sakura ke dalam masalah yang di alaminya. Tidak seharusnya dia bertindak seperti orang gila seperti ini. Memaksakan kehendakanya agar gadis berambut soft pink itu mau berada di sisinya.

Dia sendiri bingung. Sebenarnya dia menganggap Sakura itu sebagai apa? Sebagai gadis biasa yang bisa ia peralat, atau sebagai sosok spesial yang menggantikan bayangan Shiori dari benaknya?

Dia tidak memastikan hal itu dengan pikiran yang abstrak seperti ini.

" _Teme_ , mana Sakura- _chan_? Aku mau mengajaknya berdansa nih!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk sambil minum minuman bersoda di samping Sasuke.

Cengiran cerianya itu malah membuat Sasuke tambah kesal. Sedang pusing memikirkan masalanhnya si pemuda kuning ini muncul seperti hantu. Dia sendiri belum berdansa dengan Sakura, tapi Naruto malah ingin berdansa dengan Sakura seenak jidatnya. Enak betul! Maaf saja, hal itu tidak akan ia biarkan terjadi.

"Cari saja gadis lain. Mereka lebih cantik daripada gadis buas itu." Sasuke berkata dengan suara datar.

"Kau buta ya? Jelas-jelas Sakura- _chan_ cantik begitu kau bilang jelek? Dasar cowok somplak." umpat Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku tidak bilang dia jelek, bodoh." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Naruto menyeringai jahil mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "Berarti dia cantik 'kan?"

"I…..Tidak."

Mampus, hampir keceplosan. Mending dia nari hip-hop di panti jompo daripada ketahuan mengakui kalau gadis buas itu cantik.

"Dia cantik kok. Matamu ketutupan kotoran kumbang kali? Sampai bilang dia tidak cantik begitu." Naruto ngotot.

"Diam kau bodoh. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Harusnya dia membawa lakban tadi, hitung-hitung bisa menutup mulut Naruto yang tidak mau diam seperti nyamuk mau kawin ini.

"Cih, dasar sok! Terus, dimana Sakura sekarang?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tersebut. Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Gadis itu langsung kabur entah kemana setelah dia menamparnya.

"…mungkin dia sudah pulang ke Jepang." jawab Sasuke, datar.

" _Teme_ , jangan bercanda! Kau tahu kalau bukan kau saja yang jadi incaran penjahat itu. Apa kau mau kejadian seperti Shiori- _chan_ waktu itu terulang lagi?" nasehat Naruto sedikit kesal karena melihat ketidak pedulian Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali merenung dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi sudah satu jam lebih Sakura belum juga kembali. Gadis itu bisa saja tersesat, karena rumah Jiraiya memang cukup besar dan memiliki taman bunga mawar yang cukup luas.

Dia memang gadis yang bodoh, tapi apa dia sebodoh itu bisa sampai tersesat? Bisa saja sih. Gadis itu tingkat kebodohannya ada di atas rata-rata. Sasuke jadi heran sendiri bagaimana bisa Sakura masuk ke sekolah mereka yang terbilang sulit untuk dimasuki untuk orang bodoh.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku mendapat info penting…" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menghilang entah kemana tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa tab berwarna hitam di tangannya. Wajah mengantuknya kini terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Info apa?" tanya Naruto, mewakili Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Pembunuh bayaran yang sempat kabur dan mencelakakan Shiori. Identitasnya sudah kudapatkan setelah menghubungi perusahaan yang menjual penyadap suara berbentuk aneh itu." ujarnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Benarkah?!" Naruto dan Sasuke berseru kaget secara bersamaan.

"Ini, datanya, lengkap dengan foto pelaku yang selama ini kita cari." Shikamaru lalu menyerahkan tab yang ada di genggamannya ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap layar bening Tab tersebut dengan seksama. Sebuah foto seorang pria terpampang jelas di sana, lengkap dengan identitas dirinya di bagian bawah foto tersebut. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, merasa amarahnya kembali memenuhi hatinya.

Jadi ini pelaku yang membuat Shiori celaka? Dengan wajah yang menipu seperti ini dia sanggup melukai seorang gadis yang tidak bersalah. Pria ini pasti tidak peduli dengan nyawa orang lain dan hanya memenuhi ambisi-nya saja.

Si brengsek ini, akan Sasuke cari keberadaannya hingga dapat dan membalaskan semua perbuatannya hingga dia berlutut memohon ampun pada Shiori.

"Hei, apa benar pelakunya sudah diketahui?" tanya Neji yang baru muncul bersama Sai setelah mengurusi kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Iya, ini lho orangnya!" Naruto merebut Tab yang masih digenggam Sasuke dan menyerahkannya kepada Neji.

"Aku belum selesai membaca identitasnya, _Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke karena Naruto seenaknya merebut Tab tadi dari tangannya.

"Ooh, _sorry Bro_!" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa santai.

Sasuke tambah kesal. Kalau saja bukan temanya sudah dia tendang Naruto ke sungai yang penuh dengan buaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sakura ya? Dia tidak bersama Sasuke?" Sai bertanya sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada gadis dengan pucuk merah muda yang unik itu di dekat mereka.

"Tanya Sasuke pun percuma, dia tidak mau jawab! Pasti dia menyembunyikan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri." ujar Naruto.

"Hee, jadi kau orang yang seperti itu ya Sasuke? Tidak kusangka kau sudah dewasa" Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak akan segan untuk meninju mulut besar kalian kalau kalian tidak mau diam…" gumam Sasuke dingin.

Sai dan Naruto malah tertawa melihat amarah Sasuke. Mereka memang suka mengerjai Sasuke dan sering membuat pria raven itu kesal karena tingkah konyol mereka yang berlebihan. Apalagi sejak kedatangan Sakura, mereka jadi punya bahan ejekan untuk Sasuke. Lebih baik seperti ini kan daripada melihat Sasuke murung terus memikirkan Shiori.

"Sasuke- _sama_! Kta harus mencari Sakura sekarang juga!" Neji tiba-tiba berseru denga wajah serius.

Sasuke mendengus tidak peduli. Apalagi kali ini? Sampai-sampai Neji yang biasanya tenang ikut-ikutan mengolok dirinya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi tadi aku melihat pria yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pembunuh bayaran yang kita cari di pesta ini." lanjut Neji.

Mendengar penuturan itu Sasuke seketika tertegun kaget. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda raven itu langsung bangkit dari sofa beludru yang di dudukinya dan berlari keluar dari _ballroom_.

.

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

.

Musik waltz yang lembut masih terdengar sayup-sayup dari tempat Sasori dan Sakura duduk saat ini. Mereka berdua tengah duduk diam di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah Jiraiya- _san_. Tentu saja yang mengajak Sakura untuk ke taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar itu adalah Sasori. Mana Sakura tahu seluk beluk rumah besar ini kalau saja Sasori tidak ada dan menjadi pemandu dadakan untuknya.

Tapi tempat ini benar-benar membuatnya lebih tenang dan nyaman untuk bernapas, daripada _ballroom_ yang dipenuhi banyak orang dengan dandanan norak dan bau parfum nyong-nyong yang menusuk hidung.

Kampretnya lagi, Sakura baru sadar kalau dia juga memakai parfum beraroma tajam itu saat ia mencium bau keteknya yang-tumben-harum semerbak seperti diberi pengharum baju sebanyak dua liter. Sepertinya cewek bule yang mendadaninya tadi yang sudah menyemprotkan parfum itu diam-diam ke gaun yang dikenakannya.

Pantas keteknya tidak bau asem cuka seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus mencari Kawai _sensei_ —ditambah masalah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke—dia jadi tidak sadar akan hal ini.

"Tadi, kenapa kau berlari-larian di koridor?" setelah lama terdiam, Sasori tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Sakura yang masih sibuk mengendus-endus keteknya langsung terkesiap kaget. Dia harus jawab apa coba? Masa dia mau bilang, kalau cowok somplak bernama Uchiha Sasuke, menculik dirinya ke Dubai untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengusirnya sambil mengumpat kalau dirinya pembawa sial?

Rasanya jadi terkesan curhat _on the spot_ gitu. Lebih baik dia bohong saja daripada Sasori bertanya lebih banyak lagi mengenai pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tadi kebelet pipis, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana toiletnya. Hehehe." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dia lalu tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku tahu dimana toiletnya, ayo kuantar sekarang." Sasori sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dari bangku.

"Tidak usah!" Sakura berteriak panik.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Sasori memerengkan kepalanya bingung, seraya menatap ke arah Sakura yang menggamit ujung jas-nya.

" _Ano_ …karena lari-lari tadi aku jadi tidak ingin pipis lagi. Jadi tidak usah menunjukkan toiletnya padaku." Sakura tersenyum konyol sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke atas.

Di dalam hati dia berteriak keras. Alasan bodoh macam apa yang sudah dia sebutkan ini?! Mana ada orang yang tidak jadi pipis hanya karena berlari-lari, yang ada pipisnya malah tambah keluar. Sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya jadi lebih baik diteruskan saja. Semoga Sasori terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai kebohongannya.

"Hahaha. Begitu rupanya!" Sasori pun kembali duduk di samping Sakura sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat pesta yang masih berlangsung.

Sakura menghela napas lega melihat reaksi Sasori yang mempercayai alasan bodohnya. Ternyata Sasori mudah ditipu. Rasanya semua cowok-cowok keren yang baru saja dikenalnya memiliki kekurangan masing-masing. Seperti Sasuke dan teman-teman antiknya itu. Katanya pemuda keren yang ganteng, kaya dan juga pintar, tapi mereka konyolnya tidak ketulungan.

Sakura jadi paham kalau tidak ada cowok tampan yang sempurna.

 _Tring!_

Tombol di dalam kepala Sakura berbunyi nyaring seperti bel sepeda.

Ini bisa menjadi bahan cerita _manga_ -nya lagi nih! Ceritanya, Sang Heroine adalah gadis kutu buku yang menyukai senpai-nya yang terkenal ganteng dan juga baik hati, tapi ternyata dia adalah seorang berandalan di luar sekolah. Itu dia! Tinggal melanjutkan beberapa plot yang masih kurang ke dalam notes agar dia bisa melanjutkannya saat tiba di Jepang nanti.

Sakura langsung memasang pose menulis, tapi dia baru ingat kalau notes biru keramatnya masih ada di tangan Sasuke. Urat kesal muncul di pelipisnya. Sasuke sialan! Tuh makhluk gua selalu sanggup membuatnya kesal lagi dalam sekejap.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku mengobrol di sini? Aku merasa bosan berada di dalam sana." tanya Sasori tiba-tiba, dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Eh? Mengobrol ya…" Sakura berpikir sejenak.

Dia baru ingat satu hal penting. Sebelum mereka berangkat ke pesta Jiraiya- _san_ tadi Sasuke sudah memperingatkanya agar jangan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu menanggapi peringatan itu dengan serius.

Lagipula saat ini dia tidak melihat satu orang pun yang mencurigakan. Di seluruh sudut rumah yang megah ini sudah berdiri satu orang berbadan kekar dengan jas dan kacamata hitam seperti _men in black_. Mereka adalah penjaga yang disiapkan untuk menjaga Sasuke bukan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau dia keluar sebentar sampai acara masquerade ini selesai.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat empat lima.

"Tentu! Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau bercerita banyak mengenai _manga_! Terutama _manga_ Kawai _sensei_ yang hari ini tidak bisa kudapatkan tanda tangannya."

Sasori terkekeh ringan. Sudah ia duga Sakura pasti akan membahas tentang Kawai _sensei_ lagi. Gadis ini memang berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah dikenalnya. Pada umumnya, gadis-gadis lain mendekati dirinya hanya karena kekayaan atau paras tampan yang dimilikinya.

Namun alasan Sakura mau menjadi temannya sangat sederhana. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai _manga_. Hanya itu, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Gadis berambut soft pink ini begitu mudah ditebak, dan juga dikendalikan.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau suka dengan karya Kawai _sensei_?" Sasori memulai obrolan.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Pertanyaan yang sangat gampang untuk dijawab. Seperti satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, baginya. Sakura pun berdeham kecil, seolah ingin berpidato panjang lebar.

"Jalan ceritanya selalu penuh dengan kejutan dan tidak mudah ditebak! Tiap kali membaca manga Kawai _sensei_ aku merasa ditarik masuk ke dalam dunia _manga_ dan berperan menjadi setiap tokoh yang ada di _manga_ -nya. Bukankah itu luar biasa?!"

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya, seolah setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. "Hmm. Lalu, di antara manga karya Kawai _sensei,_ kau suka yang mana?"

" _Liar Butler_!" seru Sakura tanpa pikir panjang.

Wajah Sasori terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura. _Liar Butler_ , salah satu karya lama dan juga tidak terlalu populer dibandingkan manga Kawai _sensei_ yang lain.

Manga satu volume itu bercerita tentang seorang butler yang bertugas menjaga gadis kaya yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Tapi dia malah membunuh gadis kaya itu karena perintah ayahnya yang memiliki dendam lama dengan keluarga si gadis kaya. Pada akhirnya dia sadar kalau tindakannya itu salah dan dia bunuh diri menyusul gadis yang dicintainya.

Di antara puluhan manga terbaik yang dibuat oleh Kawai _sensei_ , Sakura malah memilih _Liar Butler_. Jalan ceritanya bahkan tidak membangkitkan semangat hidup dan membuat kesal para pembaca. Bagaimana bisa Sakura memilih produk gagal itu?

"….Kenapa?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Sasori.

"Jalan ceritanya begitu kuat seolah-olah Kawai _sensei_ pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi kita bisa belajar dari penyesalan tersebut." jelas Sakura, dengan menggebu-gebu, "Karena itu, suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi _mangaka_ seperti Kawai _sensei_ dan memberi semangat pada orang-orang di luar sana melalui karyaku." lanjut gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

"Tapi…Menjadi _Mangaka_ tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan Sakura. Akan ada banyak rintangan dan persaingan yang tidak menyenangkan menunggumu." ujar Sasori.

Perkataan Sasori benar, dan Sakura tahu itu. Sebagai pencinta _manga_ dia tahu kalau banyak _mangaka_ yang terpuruk jika tidak bisa bersaing dengan baik. Bahkan sebagian ada yang bunuh diri karena putus asa. Namun Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dengan senyum lebar penuh semangat.

"Aku cukup keras kepala untuk tetap yakin dengan cita-citaku ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu Sasori! Kalau belum mencoba, bagaimana kita akan tahu hasilnya?"

"Hee…begitu…" Sasori bergumam kecil, sesaat wajahnya berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat sikap Sasori yang sedikit berbeda menanggapi ucapannya barusan, Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. Tadi kan Sasori yang mengajaknya ngobrol, lah kok malah dirinya yang lebih banyak bacot. Kan tidak enak kalau dia yang lebih mendominasi percakapan. Habis kalau sudah berbincang tentang _manga_ mulutnya tidak bisa direm sih.

"Sasori kau kenapa? Aku terlalu cerewet ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak kok. Paling tidak menurutku." ucapnya, setengah bercanda.

"Benarkah?" kelopak mata Sakura menyipit, tidak percaya.

"Sungguh. Aku hanya kagum karena kau, sangat menyukai _manga_ …" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Merasa senang dengan pujian Sasori.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasori.

"Ya?"

Sasori menghela napas pajang.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan hal ini tapi…aku adalah Kawai _sensei_." ucapnya dengan nada yang serius.

Sakura melongo bengong. Sasori terdiam menatap Sakura. Dan jangkrik, berbunyi memecah malam.

 _Krik! Krik! Krik! KRIK!_

"Kau merasa tidak sih kalau suara jangkriknya makin nyaring?" tanya Sakura, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasori memasang wajah datar. Mau membuat Sakura terkejut dengan pengakuannya kok malah begini jadinya.

"Sakura…aku tidak bohong. Aku adalah Kawai _sensei_."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasori barusan. Sasori adalah Kawai _sensei_? Dia tahu kalau setiap _mangaka_ itu memiliki nama panggung tersendiri, tidak terkecuali Kawai _sensei_.

Tapi, kalau Sasori yang baru dia kenal ini mengaku sebagai Kawai _sensei_ rasanya terdengar seperti lelucon yang sangat lucu. Memangnya dia mau mempercayai ucapan Sasori yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kawai _sensei_ yang terkenal itu?

Lagipula kawai sensei itu kan perempuan, bukan laki-laki. informasi itu dia dapatkan dari group chat pecinta manga kawai _sensei_. Yaah, walaupun informasi itu tidak terlalu akurat tapi mereka semua yakin kalau Kawai _sensei_ memang seorang perempuan.

Ah! Jangan-jangan Sasori mengidap penyakit kejiwaan yang menganggap dirinya sebagai orang terkenal? Sakura menatap Sasori dengan rasa kasihan. Masih muda tapi sudah mengalami penyakit kejiwaan seperti ini. Benar-benar malang.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Sasori, memecahkan lamunan Sakura yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku percaya!" Sakura tersenyum canggung. Tentu saja dia masih tidak percaya, tapi paling tidak sebagai sesama pecinta _manga_ Kawai _sensei_ dia ingin menyenangkan hati Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti, ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu tertawa keras. Sanking kerasnya Sakura sampai berjengit kaget melihat pemuda berwajah manis itu tertawa seperti orang gila.

Waduh, kenapa lagi nih si Sasori? Jangan bilang dia salah ngomong terus penyakit jiwanya beneran kumat? Kalau terpaksa dia bisa saja meninju perut Sasori sampai pingsan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tinju tidak ya?

"Menjadi _Mangaka_ adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, pada awalnya…tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan inspirasi yang tepat untuk membuat _manga_."

Setelah tawanya berhenti Sasori mulai bercerita kembali. Tapi Sakura tidak memperhatikan cerita Sasori dengan serius. Dia justru bingung antara ingin meninju Sasori atau tidak.

"Dulu, karyaku sempat tidak laku dan aku pun sering diremehkan dan dicela karena cerita _manga_ yang kubuat terlalu pasaran. Pada akhirnya, aku menulis cerita berdasarkan pengalaman yang aku dapatkan sendiri. Pengalaman itu aku dapatkan dari pekerjaan sampinganku."

Tinju tidak ya? Kalau dia mengamuk setelah bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini 'kan bahaya juga. Sakit sih sudah pasti, tapi demi kepentingan bersama apa boleh buatkan? Sakura semakin pusing memikirkan dua pilihan, antara tinju Sasori atau tidak yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Karena cerita _manga_ -ku jadi populer dan semakin disukai oleh pembaca. Akhirnya salah satu perusahaan manga mau menerbitkan karyaku, hingga aku menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang."

' _Dia sampai bisa mengkhayal sampai seperti ini?'_ pikir Sakura. Waah, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus meninju perut Sasori agar pemuda itu sadar dari imajinasinya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, apa pekerjaan sampinganku kan?" Sasori terkekeh licik.

Tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah ambil ancang-ancang, dengan meniupkan kepalan tangannya sambil merapal doa.

"Pekerjaan sampinganku berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Akulah yang mengincar kekasihmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke it-"

 **DUAK!**

"thu…"

 **Bruk!**

Sasori sempat membelalakan matanya kaget sebelum kesadarannya seratus persen menghilang. Tubuhnya tersungkur mulus ke tanah berumput lembut di taman tersebut.

"Aduh..maaf ya Sasori!" gumamnya, sedikit cemas kalau-kalau tulang rusuk Sasori patah.

Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah meninju perut teman barunya seperti ini. Nanti dia akan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Sasori.

' _Tadi rasanya aku sempat dengar dia ngomongin Sasuke deh? Apa dia suka sama Sasuke?'_ pikir Sakura, saat dia hendak membopong tubuh pemuda merah tersebut.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli, ia lalu menggendong tubuh Sasori seperti karung beras dengan susah payah. Menelusuri taman bunga mawar tersebut, sambil sesekali mengumpat pada sepatu hak tinggi yang membuatnya hampir jatuh ke tanah.

.

 **Shojo Manga Project!**

.

Sasuke berlari cepat bagaikan pelari atlet pelari level olimpiade dunia. Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi mengingat keselamatan Sakura saat ini sedang terancam. Tidak ia pedulikan orang lain yang harus jatuh terjungkang akibat ia tabrak. Dia harus cepat menyelamatkan Sakura, jika tidak kejadian seperti Shiori dulu akan terulang lagi. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke! tenangkan dirimu dulu!" Sai yang berhasil menyusul Sasuke langsung menahan pemuda onyx tersebut untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Mana bisa aku tenang jika gadis itu nyawanya sedang terancam!"

"Aku mengerti, karena itu kau harus mencarinya dengan kepala dingin. Kalau seperti ini pelakunya akan tahu kalau kita sudah menemukan identitasnya."

"Apa peduliku?! Aku harus menemukan Sakura secepat mungkin!"

"Kalau kau seperti ini, pelakunya bisa menjadikan Sakura sebagai sandera seperti yang pernah dia lakukan pada Shiori. Bukankah dulu kejadianya sama persis seperti ini?" Sai membentak Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sasuke tersentak seketika. Ia menggeram dalam diam, sambil meninju dinding yang terdapat di sampingnya dengan keras. Sasuke sadar, saat ini dia harus tetap tenang tidak menimbulkan kekacauan di pesta orang lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya semudah itu.

Seandainya saja dia menahan kepergian Sakura tadi. Tidak. Lebih baik, sejak awal dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Mungkin dia tidak perlu merasakan kekhawatiran seperi ini lagi.

"Teme!" teriakan Naruto menggema di lorong rumah Jiraya yang sepi. Di belakangnya terlihat Neji, Shikamaru serta beberapa pengawal berpakaian serba hitam ikut berlari mendekati Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri di dekat dinding.

"Gila! Cepat sekali kau berla-agh! Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Aku tahu dimana Sakura!" ujar Naruto sedikit terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

"Dimana?!" seru Sasuke, bangkit kembali.

Naruto mengatur napasnya sebentar, "Para bodyguard yang berjaga di luar sempat melihat Sakura- _chan_ dan seorang pemuda berambut merah pergi ke taman bunga mawar milik Jiraiya- _san_. Pasti sekarang mereka masih ada di-"

"Sini!"

 _Siiing…_

Suasana jadi hening sejenak saat mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis cempreng yang terdengar familiar. Mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mengernyitkan dahi dengan tidak yakin namun tetap ingin memastikan bahwa suara tadi nyata.

"Aku di sini woi! Tolong bukakan pintunya sial!" suara gadis itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan suara kaca yang ditendang dengan sepatu.

Saat mereka menolehkan pandangan ke sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan lorong bagian dalam rumah ke taman bunga mawar yang ada di halaman belakang, mereka semua langsung sweatdrop dalam sekejap.

Di balik pintu itu, ada Haruno Sakura dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan kotor dengan tanah, sedang menggendong seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan entengnya.

"Sakura!?" teriak Sai, Neji dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke tidak perlu bicara banyak lagi, ia buru-buru berlari mendekati pintu kaca tersebut lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Sakura sudah memasang wajah kesal karena tadi dia sudah sempat jatuh tiga kali kesandung batu. Akibatnya Sasori juga kena imbasnya, lihat saja jidad Sasori yag mulus kini sudah ada beberapa benjolan berwarna biru.

"Sasuke! Sepatu sial ini benar-benar membuat-"

 **Bruk!**

Omelan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan itu sangat erat sampai-sampai Sasori harus jatuh lagi dari gendongan Sakura. Pasti sekarang benjolnya ada empat.

"He-hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini!" wajah Sakura kini nampak merona malu bercampur kesal.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke sekuat tenaga, namun entah karena lelah atau Sasuke mendadak kuat. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Lepaskan atau kuhajar!" bentak Sakura sekali lagi. Namun Sasuke justru mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura dari sisinya.

"Syukurlah…kau baik-baik saja…kau baik-baik saja…" bisik Sasuke berulang kali. Suaranya penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun tidak jadi memukul Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti ini. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hingga tingkah Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh. Tapi…untuk kali ini saja dia membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

.

 **Shoujo Manga Project!**

.

"Haaah?! Jadi Sasori itu pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar si bodoh ini?!" tanya Sakura heboh sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di kursi pesawat yang ada di sebelahnya.

Setelah banyak peristiwa yang terjadi di Dubai akhirnya mereka semua bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang dengan selamat sehat sentosa. Tentu saja dengan pesawat jet pribadi milik Sasuke. Beruntung kali ini Sakura tidak dikurung di dalam tabung lagi.

Kemarin malam Sakura masih tidak tahu kenapa Sasori di tangkap oleh pihak kepolisian Dubai. Bahkan dia belum sadar dari pingsannya saat penahanan itu berlangsung.

Sasuke dan para pengawalnya tidak sempat menjelaskannya pada Sakura karena mereka sibuk mengurus tetek bengek kejahatan Sasori dan orang yang menyewanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyawa keluarga Uchiha.

Malam itu juga mereka langsung mendapatkan orangnya. Ternyata dia adalah saingan bisnis ayah Sasuke yang bernama Sano Shintaro . Sakura tidak tahu pasti darimana mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi secepat itu. Tapi yang ia ketahui, kekuatan orang kaya yang memiliki koneksi itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Iya Sakura- _chan_! Dari riwayat kerjanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, dia sudah membunuh dua puluh orang lho! Karena itu aku kaget kenapa pembunuh bayaran seperti dia bisa pingsan di tanganmu. Kau benar-benar hebat!" puji Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Benar. Berkat Sakura, kita bisa mendapatkan orang yang mengincar nyawa Sasuke. Aku kagum padamu." ujar Sai, mengulum senyum.

"Aku mengakuimu, Haruno- _san_. Kau membuktikan dirimu ini berguna bagi Sasuke- _sama_." Neji ikut menimpali, sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian-pujian tersebut. Sebenarnya dia sedikit sedih karena Sasori yang ia anggap sebagai teman sesama pecinta _shojo_ _manga_ ternyata adalah orang jahat yang mencoba dia sudah merasa senang dengan obrolan singkat mereka mengenai manga kawai _sensei_.

Walau Sasori itu orang yang jahat, tapi Sakura merasa rasa cinta Sasori pada manga itu bukan kebohongan. Dia ingin memastikannya dengan bertanya langsung pada Sasori, tapi Sasuke melarangnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasori. Mau tidak mau dia harus menurut, walau kesal juga. Sebab ini untuk kebaikan mereka bersama juga.

"Kenapa kau berani memukulnya seperti itu Sakura- _chan_? Padahal kau tahu kalau dia pembunuh bayaran yang mengerikan." tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Ya-yaah, itu hanya kebetulan saja sih…hahahaha." Sakura tertawa canggung.

Mana dia tahu soal pembunuh bayaran, dia malah mengira Sasori itu gila karena menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai Kawai _sensei_. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan konyol itu pada mereka semua. Malu kan' sudah salah paham.

"Kebetulan? Kau pasti sengaja memukulnya karena alasan yang konyol." Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam kini bersuara.

"Heh! Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa tidak usah ikut bicara, botak!" umpat Sakura, mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak botak, buas! Kalau saja kau tidak berbicara macam-macam malam itu aku tidak perlu repot seperti ini!"

"Repot? Aku yang kerepotan karena harus berurusan denganmu tuan Uchiha yang agung! Kau bahkan belum mengembalikan notes biru milikku."

"Huh! Notes kusam seperti itu saja sangat penting bagimu, kenapa kau tidak beli yang baru saja?"

Maksud ucapan Sasuke di sini adalah, dia ingin membelikan Sakura notes baru yang banyak agar dia bisa menuangkan ide-ide untuk cerita _manga_ -nya yang ajaib. Tapi dasar Sasuke yang tidak mau jujur, yang terucap malah jadi seperti itu.

"Mukamu itu lho yang kusam! Hatimu juga kusam! Dasar kusam!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasuke.

"Kau gadis buas dari hutan belantara!"

"Mata ikan mati!"

"Jidad lebar!"

"Hidung babi!"

"Rambut gurita!"

Melihat perkelahian kedua pasangan yang kekanakan ini mau tidak mau membuat teman-teman Sasuke tertawa sendiri. Mereka tidak tahu apakah hubungan mereka bisa bertahan lebih lama. Tapi yang pasti, mereka tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke merasa bahagia dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh iya Sakura, kau suka Kawai _sensei_ ya?"

"Lho? kok tahu? Naruto juga suka baca _shojo manga_?"

"Tidak sih, aku lebih suka baca majalah Playboy."

"…."

"Kau tahu tidak? Ternyata Sasori itu pekerjaan utamanya mangaka lho. Nama penanya Kawai Sari."

"Hah?! Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Sasori itu adalah Kawai _sensei_. Coba lihat riwayat pekerjaannya ini deh."

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Ternyata Sasori tidak berbohong? Sasuke! ayo kita kembali ke Dubai! Aku harus minta tanda tangan Saso-eh! Kawai _sensei_ sekarang juga!"

"Kau gila? Dia itu pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyawaku dan nyawamu! Lagipula pesawat ini sudah mendarat di Jepang bodoh!"

"Tidaaaaak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aaaaaaaaa! Maaf sekali ya kalau saya lambat up date SMP! Jujur, saya terkena Writer Block karena itu jadi lama up date. Mungkin satu misteri sudah terpecahkan ya? Si Kang Saso itu emang penjahatnya. Mudah ditebak kan? Peran Saso sampai di sini aja ya, dia Cuma cameo di cerita ini. Wkwkwk!

Seperti biasanya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ , mem- _follow_ atau sekedar read cerita ini. Tanpa kalian saya nggak tau cerita ini bagus apa nggak, kalian pemberi semangat bagi para author!


End file.
